Looking Back, Walking forward
by madammayor28
Summary: "I love you because there was a time when you have given up life as a queen to be with me, because there was a time when you said my name with so much love in your eyes and because if I'm your white knight, it's my duty to save you". Femslash, Swan Queen. warning: smut and mention of a female with a male part. PLEASE, if you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Looking back, walking forward.**

**Pairing: Emma/ Regina (Swan Queen)**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: "I love you because there was a time when you had given up life as a queen to be with me, because there was a time when you said my name with so much love in your eyes, and because if I'm your white knight, it's my duty to save you".**

**Emma's POV**

It was a slow day at the Sheriff's station; even more so than usual. That's why I found myself sitting at my desk, staring into space, and contemplating last night's dream.

_Flashback (the dream)_

_There was a beautiful hill, where the glare of the sun reflected off the green of the grass, and the tree at the top provided a shade that gave the boy sitting underneath it a great sense of peace._

_Every day, he would sit there, where he could gaze at the little farm at the bottom of the hill, where they had the most beautiful horses he'd ever seen. For some reason, the majestic creatures fascinated the little boy._

_But his peaceful day came to an end as he noticed the growing darkness of the day. He got u,p and was already on his way, when he heard his mother calling him…_

"_Daniel!"_

_End flashback_

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I almost missed the click clack of heels outside the door, signaling the presence of the one and only, the illustrious Mayor of Storybrooke, and other mother of my son, Regina Mills; the woman that, against all odds, I had fallen in love with.

I did what I hoped was a subtle once over of the Mayor. Starting at her feet, encased in those hot, fuck me heels of her, passing over toned calves, continuing up fabric covered thighs. As I got to the silk encased stomach and breasts, I noticed the rise and fall of her chest, resulting from her deep breathing. I continued the journey with lust and love filled eyes, until I got to beautiful brown eyes glaring at me impatiently.

"Sheriff Swan, I'm sorry to interrupt your hard work, but I need to talk to you and I would like it to be today" Oh! That mouth; deep red lips, pearly white teeth, and a killer smile that could either mean something really good or a death sentence.

"What can I do for you today, Madam Mayor?" I wondered if she would get mad if I slammed her against the wall and fu-

"It's about Henry" Oh shit! That definitely got my attention…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Regina's POV**

"It's about Henry" I told her. I could see the worry in her eyes, and in that moment, something inside me shifted. I knew I had to let her go…the woman I was starting to love, but I was so rotten inside that I wasn't sure if I could offer her anything more than darkness.

"As you already know, Sheriff, Henry's birthday is next Saturday, and even though I don't know why, he wants you there so…I expect you at 2:00pm sharp, no excuses. Understood?"

She smiled the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen, and I couldn't help but to love her even more. "Yes, of course I'll be there, Madam Mayor. So what should I bring to the party?" she looked at me then, and I just shook my head and told her that her presence was enough.

I turned to go, not looking back; knowing that if I did, I would not be able to resist the urge to taste those pink lips of hers.

As I exited the station, I looked at the sky, closing my eyes and smiling.

I was head over heels in love with Emma Swan.

**Emma's POV**

I watched her go, looking at that tight ass of hers the whole time. I smirked to myself, imagining what she would say if she knew the thoughts that swam in my head every time she was near.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep dreaming of kissing that killer mouth of hers, tasting her, what I could only guess was the flavor of apples and something uniquely Regina. I dreamed of holding her close to me and telling her what I longed to tell her, what I longed to tell the whole world.

I was head over heels in love with Regina Mills.

_I could not believe it…_

_I could not believe I was being offered this job. The Mills family stable boy._

_I was so excited that I said yes without even thinking about it, and Lord Henry told me I could start tomorrow if I wanted._

_I gathered my things and left with him, smiling like a fool the whole time. As we neared the ranch, I could see that in the stable, were several gorgeous horses. I walked there, and as I neared the doors that lead to it, I saw a young girl there, caressing the head of a black stallion lovingly._

_As I walked over to her, the sound of my footsteps startled her and she turned around, and in that moment I knew that I have never seen a more beautiful girl than her._

"_Sorry, I didn't know there was someone here. I'm Daniel, the new stable boy, and you are?"_

_She smiled at me then and said "Regina…my name is Regina"._

I woke up suddenly, wondering why was I dreaming of a young Regina and more importantly, who was the boy I was supposed to be in the dream?

**Regina's POV**

It was Friday; the day before Henry's birthday party. I entered the station to "check" on the sheriff. As I entered the Sheriff's office I saw Emma lying with her head on the desk and still wearing yesterday's clothes. Had she slept here? Why would she do such a thing?

I walked over to her and noticed the small smile on her lips. What was she dreaming about? More importantly, whom? I couldn't help but to feel jealous of whomever was in her mind. I stared at her lips for a long moment, so long, in fact, that when I looked up, her eyes were wide open and the smile had gotten even bigger.

I felt butterflies in my stomach at the sight. She got up from the chair and walked over to me, almost seductively. She stood in front of me, our chests touching lightly, and we looked deep into each other's eyes.

**Emma's POV**

I stood in front of her, gazing deep into her eyes, before wrapping my arms around her waist, and pulling her close to me. I felt her stiffen, and when I looked into her eyes once more, I saw fear.

She looked up at me and said, "What do you think you're doing, Miss Swan? This is highly inappropriate!" I just smiled at her lightly

Suddenly, she started to push me away weakly, "C'mon, Madam Mayor, look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want me as much as I want you, and then I won't bother you anymore". I looked at her in challenge.

She hesitated a little, and then her eyes hardened and she told me in her coldest voice ever "Get. Off. Me. Now! Miss Swan. You disgust me". I felt something break inside of me in that very moment and I loosened my hold on her, taking a step back. I turned around to hide my face and the tears that would fall at any moment.

I felt…hollow.

**Regina's POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. I felt Emma's arms give up their hold on me, and the split second I was able to look her in the eyes before she turned around, I saw hurt and a void that I never wanted to put there.

She walked over to the window, looking at the city outside. Without turning around, she spoke. "Was there something you needed Mayor Mills?"

"I just wanted to confirm your presence at the party tomorrow. You can get there early if you want, to have some quality time with Henry." She just nodded lightly and turned around, and I could see the sadness in her posture. I hated myself then, and before I could say anything else, she beat me to the punch.

"I'm sorry if I made you waste your time, Madam Mayor, and tell Henry I'll be there tomorrow" she sat on her desk.

With heaviness in my heart, I turned to walk to the door, looking back once more as I put my hand on the doorknob. I saw her put her head in her hands, her elbows supported by the desk, and what I saw broke my heart even more. Tears; she was crying because of me and my stupidity.

I took a deep breath and walked back over to her.

**Emma's POV**

I knew she could probably hear me cry, but I didn't care. How could I be so stupid; thinking that she felt the same? _"You disgust me"…_

I felt heartbroken and numb, but before I could get to full blown sobs, I watched her, from the corner on my eye, as she made her way back over to where I sat.

I looked up at her then, and before I could react, she put both hands over my cheeks, cleaning my tears with her thumbs, before leaning down and kissing me deeply.

Oh my god…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warning: Mention of a female with a male body part; if you don't like it, don't read.**

**Emma's POV**

Oh my God…

She's kissing me…Regina Mills is kissing me.

I kiss her back softly, feeling her soft lips moving against mine. I pull her by the waist, and she lands on my lap. I secure my hands around her waist.

I lick her lips lightly, begging for entrance to her mouth, moaning at the taste when is granted. Apples, just as I thought.

I break the kiss, trailing a path down her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse point and feeling her moan against my lips.

There's only one word to describe this woman…

Delicious.

**Regina's POV**

I moan when I feel her lips on my neck. I tangle my hands in her golden locks, pulling lightly in pleasure.

My body feels like it's on fire, just from the touch of her lips. I can't wait to know how will it feel when she fuc-

My trail of thought gets interrupted as I feel myself getting lifted by powerful arms, wrapping my legs around Emma's waist.

I look into her eyes as I kiss her once more, sucking her tongue in my mouth. I moan at the taste, cinnamon. Shocker!

I feel something strange press against me as she slams me against the cell door. But I think nothing of it, because she's kissing me again, and I'm too busy kissing back.

**Emma's POV**

I can't get enough of her lips; they're so soft and supple.

I pull back and look at her, smiling and pecking her softly.

"Regina, I have to know if you want to go any further than this; as you know, I hadn't envisioned our first time on a cot in a dirty cell." I chuckle.

She smirks at me lightly "Well sheriff, how about we leave the tender lovemaking for another day, and right now, just fuck me senseless?" I blush, and she smirks even wider.

"You have a dirty mouth, Madame Mayor" I rasp out.

She only shrugs in response.

I think about what she said, and make a decision. But before we do anything, I have to tell her the truth; something no one knows.

And I hope she handles it well; otherwise, this will be an awkward experience.

I walk over to her and take hold of one of her hands. "There's something you need to know about me, Madam Mayor; something that even I didn't understand until yesterday".

She looks at me expectantly, and I just shake my head and guide her hand to my crotch, letting her feel me there; feel something that, anatomically speaking, should not be there.

I wait.

**Regina's POV**

I look on, confused, as she guided my hand towards she seam of her jeans, but when my skin made contact, my eyes widened.

At first I thought it was a toy, and that she wanted to mess with me a little, but as I felt a little more, I could detect a softness to it, and suddenly I understood.

I was shocked, but I found myself rather excited too.

I looked at Emma, feeling her hesitation, but I reassured her with my eyes that everything was ok. I was ok with it, and I felt rather than saw her sigh of relief.

Then I smirked evilly and gripped her harder, and it was comical to see her eyes widen so much in surprise and pleasure…

This was going to be fun.

Regina Mills, you just hit jackpot.

**Emma's POV**

I see a myriad of emotions flicker on her face until she settles on understanding.

I released the breath I wasn't aware I was holding; feeling relieved…for the moment. I knew that once I explained what I realized only hours ago, she was going to freak out big time.

But first, I was going to enjoy fucking the woman I love.

I gasped in surprise at the feeling of her grip on me, seeing her evil smile, and as I gazed into those chocolate eyes I love so much, I could tell she was going to enjoy it too, because the only word to describe her look in that moment was…hunger.

Very well then; let the fun begin.

Emma Swan, it's time to show what you can do.

**Note: next chapter…pure smut! Stay tuned and review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: smut and swearing; don't like, don't read.**

**Chapter 4**

**Regina's POV**

So there I was; pressed against the bars of the cell, arms around her neck and legs around her waist, rocking myself against her as she kissed me passionately. I broke the kiss, throwing back my head as she nipped and sucked my neck.

Without breaking contact with my neck, she opened the door to the cell, walked inside and laid me down on the cot inside, situating herself on top of me.

I looked up at her beautiful green eyes, and what I saw there made my breath hitch in my throat…Love. Nobody has ever seen me like that, not since Daniel. I felt my heart swell with happiness at the revelation. She loves me. Emma Swan loves me, even though I treated her like shit when we first met.

I saw her grip my shirt on either side before ripping it of my torso. I gasped in surprise as I saw buttons flying everywhere.

"Miss Swan! That was silk"

**Emma's POV**

Really? Does she really think I care about that? "Don't worry Madam Mayor; I'll buy you a new one. Now would you shut up please?" Before she could protest, I kissed her once more.

I kissed her collarbones, sucking lightly as I unhooked her bra in the front. I took it off her, and looked at her gorgeous breasts hungrily. I gazed directly at her before taking a nipple between my lips, flicking it lightly with my tongue. I saw as she arched her head back, moaning with abandon, and felt myself get hard at the sight.

I switched breasts, giving the other one the same treatment, as my hands traveled down and unzipped her skirt. I released her hard nipple as I sat between her legs, taking off her skirt and panties in one go. I stood still, admiring her naked body, like she was the last drop of water in a hot dessert.

I lifted one of her legs, kissing her ankle, then making a trail up her calf, licking behind her knee, and proceeding to suck lightly on her inner thigh, close enough to her center to smell her intoxicating scent.

I did the same with the other leg before situating myself between them, with my arms around her thighs, and as I looked into her nearly black eyes, I took a long and broad lick up her hot pussy, almost swooning at her tangy taste.

And the resulting moan of my name was all the encouragement I needed.

**Regina's POV**

I was in heaven. Her skillful tongue was doing wonders between my legs.

I tangled my hands in her hair, tugging a little as she fucked me with her mouth.

I was a mess above her, moaning and groaning in pleasure. I was feeling myself getting close at an alarming speed; my whole body on fire.

I looked down at her, making eye contact. She looked so hot and wild. I couldn't talk or think, just feel. I felt her lips wrapping against my clit, flicking it lightly with the tip of her tongue, and sucking hard. I shouted in pleasure.

"Oh my god! So good! Fuck Emma, don't stop!" She thrust inside me with two fingers, curling her fingers and hitting my g-spot with every trust. I was close, so fucking close. As she made me climb higher and higher, I lost the last bit of my control.

"I'm going to come, Emma, please make come, please!" With a soft nip at my clit and one last powerful thrust, I came harder than I ever had in my life.

"Oh my God! EMMA! EMMA! EMMA!" Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through my body; the pleasure never ending. When I felt the waves gradually stop, I gulped for air and felt Emma kissing her way up my body until she got to my mouth, kissing me deeply, and letting me taste myself on her tongue.

As we broke the intense kiss, I looked up at her and smiled evilly.

It was my turn.

**Emma's POV**

I knew that smile, and I wasn't disappointed.

I felt myself getting rolled beneath her. She sat on top of me, straddling my hips, and looked down at me seductively.

"I think you're way overdressed, Sheriff" She took off my top over my head, wasting no time on my bra. I felt her placing tiny kisses across my neck as her hands relieved me of my jeans, leaving only in my boxers.

"Oh my…is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?" She said, giggling, and caressing me through my underwear. I laughed and moaned at the same time.

I felt her kissing my stomach and over the waistband of the boxers before returning to my abs as her hands pulled my underwear down my legs, freeing my hard member.

I felt her shifting lightly, and then I felt her hot walls encasing me as she lowered herself down my shaft. It was fucking awesome. I groaned lightly as she started to move up and down, rocking lightly on every downward thrust.

"Mm, Sheriff, you feel so good, you fuck me so hard!" Her words made me even harder. I placed my hands on her sides, sliding up her chest before gripping her breasts lightly, and squeezing. She put her hands over mine, her movements speeding as she was getting near to another climax.

Not one to be outdone, I started to thrust upwards, the push and pull effect on my cock making me see stars. As I felt her vice-grip on me as she started to come, I flexed my hips once more, finally getting my release, a shout of her name leaving my lips.

"REGINA!" I thrust for a few moments, prolonging both our orgasms, and then stopping completely.

I was a little dizzy, and as I got my breathing and heartbeat back to normal, I heard something that nearly got me to tears.

"I love you, Emma" I should have been scared, but I wasn't, at least not anymore, and didn't hesitate to respond enthusiastically.

"I love you too, Regina" I replied before kissing her with all my might.

Definitely one of my most productive work days.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Emma's POV**

I look down at the woman who is snuggled against me, looking so peaceful as she sleeps. It has been half an hour since we had sex in the cell at the station, and Regina decided that a little nap was in order. Knowing that I have to wake her up in a few moments, I think back to my dream last night…when everything suddenly made sense; when I recovered memories of a life I thought to be long gone.

_Flashback (dream last night)_

_(A few hours ago)_

_This has to be a joke. Regina, marry the king? It seems that Lady Cora has finally lost her mind. I look at Regina and see the sadness in her expression. I wish we could be happy together, but now more than ever, I believe what Regina said to me a while ago…her mother will never let us have our happy ending._

_In a split second, I watch as a look of determination takes residence on Regina's face. What is she planning? Maybe she will-_

"_Marry me" Excuse me? Did I hear that right?_

"_I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I'm so shocked at what she said to me. I mean, did she not just tell me she was marrying the king?_

"_Marry me, Daniel. Let's run away from here; we can be happy anywhere we go…what do say?" She looked at me with so much hope. This was crazy; so crazy, in fact, that it may work…_

"_Yes, of course I'll marry you, my love. Pack everything you can and let's meet here tonight; we will go then". She smiled at me and kissed me sweetly._

_Maybe we can still live happily ever after._

_Present time_

_We were so wrong._

_Why did we think that this would actually work? That Lady Cora would let us leave just like that?_

_She discovered our plan. I don't know how, but she did. She came to find us just as I was giving Regina her engagement ring. Why us? I look at Regina, her eyes pleading with her mother._

"_Please mother, we love each other. Let us be happy" Lady Cora looks at Regina, then at me, then back at Regina, before smiling sweetly. Something's not right._

"_Of course dear, you know I only want your happiness" Even as she said that, I still knew something was wrong. I looked as Regina hugged her mother in gratitude, a huge smile adorning her face._

_Then Lady Cora walked over to where I was standing, and just like that, her smile was gone. That's when I realized it was the end._

_Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and when I looked down, I saw Lady Cora's hand on my chest, just before she ripped my heart out._

_As I fell to the floor, in the last seconds of my life, the last thing I heard was Regina's scream and after that, I just felt the darkness surrounding me until there was no light left._

_I'm so sorry Regina, I love you._

I close my eyes as I remember the dull pain in my chest when I woke up. How the reality of the situation hit me in the face…I, Emma Swan, am the reincarnation of my past self…Daniel. All my memories of the Enchanted Forest return at once, and then I came to realize it was inevitable, because even if I didn't remember then, I still managed to fall in love with Regina in this life as well.

She's going to freak out big time. I just know it…

I felt her stirring next to me….

Show time.

**Regina's POV**

I feel the warmth of the body next to mine; memories of our passion filled afternoon returning to me, causing a smile to stretch across my face.

I look up at Emma's face and see her smiling at me with so much love in her eyes. I lean up to kiss her softly, wondering if I'll ever get tired of it…I hope not.

She pulls me on top of her, kissing back happily "You are the fairest of them all, did you know that?"

I stiffen lightly at the words, before looking down at her and chuckling nervously. "Oh Miss Swan, you're such a charmer". I looked at the clock then; remembering that in an hour, I have to pick up Henry.

As we gather our clothes and get changed, I get a feeling of giddiness. Nothing could have ruined this moment…except...

"Regina?"

I turn around to face Emma. "Yes, dear?"

"It's true, isn't it?"

It's incredible how fast I felt my heart sink. "Wha...What are you talking about, Emma?"

"The curse; everything Henry has told me, about you being the Evil Queen, about Mary Margaret being my mother, and David my father…it's true, isn't it?"

I can't believe this is happening. Tears gather in my eyes as I nod my head and whisper "Yes, it's true, all of it".

I prepare myself for the worst. Insults, mean words, punches…everything except what I got…

A loving embrace…

What the fuck?!

**Emma's POV**

I know what she's thinking, and maybe a few days ago I would have hated her with all my being, but as it turns out, I still love her.

I run towards her, wrapping her with my arms in a tight embrace meant to reassure her; and I think it's working, as I feel relax against me.

"Why, Emma? Why don't you hate me, or run to form an angry mob ready to grill me?" I can tell she's confused, so I do the only thing I can…tell her truth.

"Because I love you, Regina. I love you because there was a time when you had given up life as a queen to be with me, because there was a time when you said my name with so much love in your eyes, and because if I'm your white knight, it's my duty to save you"

Silence.

"I fell in love with you when I was just a lowly servant, when you were so innocent and carefree that you easily stole my heart, and even though I know a lot has happened since then and that you're not the same person, I love you in this life as well".

She's pale as she lifts a hand to my face, caressing my cheek "Daniel…?"

I nod, smiling at her, and before I can react, her limp body falls in my arms.

Well, that went better than I thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Regina's POV**

As I regained consciousness, I became aware of the strong arms wrapped around me…_Emma!_

Then I remembered what happened, and slowly lifted my head to look at Emma's (Daniel's?) face, and it hit me like a slap…they're so alike. She was looking at me with a gentleness that I've only seen in Daniel. They were both strong, yet vulnerable at the same time, and they both had very expressive eyes.

They were both attractive in a soft kind of way, Daniel being more boyish and Emma's beauty being more handsomely shaped. They both made feel safe and loved, and they both were my light in a world of darkness and hate.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized that I was being gifted with a second chance at happiness. Emma and Daniel, Daniel and Emma; so different yet the same.

I leaned my head up to kiss her, and when our lips made contact, I felt whole. She kissed me with love and passion, and I remembered the times when Daniel did the same.

I broke the kiss and got off of the bed like it was on fire…I needed to think and to process all this. I looked at Emma, and I knew she understood.

I was nearly at the door of the office when I turned around and marched over to her and kissed her once more, and this time, I told her what I longed to tell her for so long, and what I told Daniel many times in the past.

"I love you"

I turned and left the station, leaving a dazed sheriff in my wake and smiling to myself.

**Emma's POV**

I saw her exit the station, looking at her ass the whole time (don't judge! I'm part male…kind of).

I knew she needed time and answers, and so did I, so I went in search of the person who could give them to me…

The Blue Fairy AKA Mother Superior.

It was confusing and unsettling to know that I was Regina's past and present love.

On top of that, the curse is real. I have a mom and a dad, and I'm a fucking princess. People will start remembering soon, and then shit is going to get real. Henry will be excited to know he was right!

And I'll be damned if I let these people touch my Regina, as she will be the target once the curse breaks. I don't excuse her actions, but I understand them, because I know that if the roles had been reversed, I would have done the same.

Also, I waited a long time in this life, and in the other, to find a love like this, so a bunch of fairytales won't take that away from me.

Even if the whole fucking world hates me for it, I will protect my true love.

I will protect my Queen.

**Regina's POV**

Daniel…

The love of my life, given back to me in the form of a beautiful blonde who I thought I hated, at least when I first met her.

Emma, the other love of my life, and mother of my son.

This is so fucking crazy…I love them both, but I guess it is logical, since they're the same person. I love the similarities between the two, but I love their differences too.

I love how they both look at me with so much love. But Daniel's loving gaze was pure and innocent, unlike Emma's, which has an underlying lust and desire. I love how Daniel's smile was shy, but Emma's smile is coy and mischievous.

I used to get lost in Daniel's brown eyes, because I could see the gentleness in them, but I can't help but to feel hypnotized by Emma's green-blue orbs, because I see in them determination and stubbornness.

I love how they both embraced me in their strong arms, as if they could protect me of all the wrongs of the world.

Daniel and Emma…my past and my future, reflected in one person. A perfect combination of the two people I've been in love with in my life, not completely Daniel yet not completely Emma; instead a person who has memories of a past life and the experiences of the present one.

I smile at the thought.

My stable boy and my white knight.

My one true love.

**Emma's POV**

Well, that was…interesting. Mother Superior was very forthcoming.

This was all her doing; she's one that gave Regina a second chance at happiness a long time ago.

I can't wait to tell Regina what I know.

It's weird though, knowing you are two different people and the same person at once. I know that once upon a time I was Daniel, the stable boy who fell in love with sweet Regina, and now…I'm Emma, the white knight who fell in love with the Evil Queen.

And finally, someone gave me an explanation about the other _thing._

I've never blushed so much in my life.

I sigh….

The things I do for love.

As I walk to the station, I think about yesterday, when I had sex with Regina. She was so beautiful as she rode me hard, head thrown back in pleasure; how hot it was when she pulled at my hair as I was tasting her.

And that teasing smile of hers, as she undressed me slowly, and the feel of her weight as she collapsed on top of me, tired and sated.

I gasp, feeling a throbbing between my legs, and when I look down, I see a bulge there. If this is this going to happen every time I lust after Regina, then….

I'm so fucked!

And not in the fun way…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Regina's POV**

One hour…

Just one hour until I see Emma again.

Today is Henry's birthday party, and I have to say, I'm kind of nervous and excited at the same time. I know we need to talk, but I'm positive everything will be all right.

I have to laugh as I think of yesterday; when I was walking towards Granny's, I saw Emma just outside the station looking at the seam of her pants…I know what she was thinking.

I shake my head in amusement at my horn dog of a Sheriff. I hear the doorbell; so that must be her. I walk to the door, undoing one more button on my shirt, and fluffing my hair, before opening the door and giving her my most dazzling smile.

I see her gaping at me, a cute blush tainting her cheeks, and I smirk.

I've still got it.

This party will be sooo fun…

**Emma's POV**

_Step, breath, step, breath…_

This is ridiculous…

It's Regina! My (almost?) girlfriend. I shouldn't be this nervous.

I walk over to the door and ring the doorbell. I waited for a moment, and then the door opened, revealing no other than Regina, wearing way too many buttons undone, and with a smile on her face bright enough to illuminate Storybrooke.

I blush lightly and see her smirk. She doing this on purpose then…well, Madame Mayor, two can play that game.

I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, kissing her neck lightly, leaning towards her ear to whisper "Hello, beautiful"…

When I step back, I see her blushing as well, ha! She took a deep breath "Sheriff, what a pleasure to see you again".

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Where's Henry?"

"He's at Nicholas and Ava's for a while, to give me time to prepare everything for the party. Be a dear and follow me, please". Without waiting for an answer, she walked away, swaying her hips seductively.

I follow like a love sick puppy, and when we enter the kitchen, I pull her back by her arm, turning her around and kissing her senseless…

Mm, I missed her apple-y taste, and I can tell she missed me too, as she sucked my tongue into her mouth enthusiastically.

I moan…

I lift her off the ground, her sinfully beautiful legs wrapping around my waist as I push her against the door that leads to the patio…

I break the kiss and place tiny kisses up her jawline, before whispering into her ear "You taste divine, My Queen"

I feel her shiver in my arms and smirk.

Your move.

**Regina's POV**

So the Sheriff likes to play dirty…

So can I…

I wrap my arms around her neck, tightening my legs around her "I know dear, you told me that yesterday, remember? Your head was in a rather interesting place".

I hear her gasp at my words, and I know she's getting aroused. I _feel_ it.

I start a rocking motion, my center making contact with the hardness between her legs. I moan deliciously at the friction, and suddenly I feel her finger making lazy fingers on my clit through my panties.

I bite her ear to muffle my shout of pleasure and it works until…

I felt her undoing the button and zipper of her jeans and surprise, no underwear! My skirt was bunched up around my waist, the result of me wrapping my legs around her, so it was easy for her to pull my panties aside and thrust into me…hard.

I groan loudly at the fullness "Oh my god, Emma! Fuck me, please."

I should feel embarrassed by my begging but…

I don't give a flying fuck!

**Emma's POV**

Oh my god, she feels so good!

Her walls gripping me inside her, as I thrust at a steady pace, not enough to make her come. "Like this, baby? Should I fuck you harder?"

She glared at me and pulled my head closer to hers. "Make me come Sheriff! Or so help me I will…"

She stopped talking as I picked up the pace, using my knees for leverage to fuck her deeper, harder; my whole body rocking against her, hitting her clit with my abdomen on every thrust.

I felt as her legs started to shake, her breath hitching more and more and the grip on my neck almost choking me…

I kissed her hard as she screamed her lungs out, her climax hitting her hard; her whole body shuddering at the intense pleasure. I was not far behind, muffling my grunts against her neck as I came hard inside her.

We were breathing heavily, our heartbeats high in the sky. As I calmed a little, I pulled out of her, hearing her groan at the emptiness, before kissing her lovingly.

"Hi, baby." Yes, I was smiling like a fool.

"Hello, my love." She smiled back at me with so much love in her eyes.

"That was amazing…you are amazing" I caressed her cheek with my thumb, lightly touching her bottom lip with it.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sheriff." She hugged me then, my head resting against her neck. After a few moments, I slid us to the floor, with she resting on my lap.

I kissed behind her ear teasingly and whispered lightly "I love you, Regina".

She looked at me then, eyes boring into mine, before a breathtaking smile formed on her lips "I love you too, Emma".

We were so entranced with each other that we didn't hear the front door opening and closing, or the light footsteps until…

"Mom, Emma?" We turned towards the voice at the same time…

Henry…

This was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Henry's POV**

After receiving reassurances from Nicholas and Ava that they would be at the party, I left their house and starting walking towards my mom's mansion.

I walk inside the house with my key, listening for any sounds.

Silence.

I walk over to the kitchen in search of my mom when I see them…

Emma, sitting on the floor with my mom in her lap, hugging her tight, and looking at her with so much love, receiving the same look in return.

How long had they been together?

"Mom, Emma?" They both turned to look at me with wide eyes and blushes on their cheeks.

"Henry, I…we...Um…we can explain" I've never seen my mom stuttering so much and it was kind of hilarious…so I laughed.

They both look at me puzzled. "Regina, I think we broke the kid". As Emma said this, my mom starting laughing too; whether it was in nervousness or amusement, I didn't know.

Finally Emma joined in, and as the three of us were laughing madly, I saw the love and joy shining in my mom's eyes. She never looked younger and prettier than in that moment. Maybe the Evil Queen could be saved after all.

"Sorry kid, we got carried away, I guess. Is it weird for you that your mom and I are together?" I could tell that my answer was very important for them both.

"Do you love each other?" I have to know if what they have is real, if the White Knight really fell in love with the Evil Queen and was loved in return. But to my surprise, my mom was the one that answered.

"Yes, dear. I'm in love with Emma and she's in love with me" I looked deep into her eyes looking for a lie, but found none. I smiled wide.

"Then I'm ok with you two. I think it's cool that my moms fell in love with each other" I giggled.

We spent a few moments talking and laughing with each other until the guests started to come.

Best party ever!

**Emma's POV**

It seems like the whole fucking town is here. I see Mary Margaret and David talking in a corner, and Ruby playing with some kids. Kathryn is talking to Ashley as little Alexandra gurgles happily between them. Henry is playing with Nicholas and Ava while Michael watches them.

Then I spot Sidney, Archie and Whale discussing something or other.

Finally, I see her. My Regina; staring at me from across the room. Her dark eyes boring into mine, her seductive smile making me feel butterflies in my stomach.

I walk over to her slowly, never breaking the stare. I stop in front of her and smile. "Hey, are you having fun"

"Depends on your definition of fun, Sheriff. It's not a bad party, but there are other things I would enjoy a little more" she smirks at me.

I lean a little closer to her "Tonight, you shall know the true definition of fun…after we talk. Do you agree?" We can't stall anymore; we need to clear everything. That way, we can be together without doubts lingering in our minds.

"Yes, dear. We will talk tonight and then…we'll see, maybe you'll get lucky enough to get a _taste _of my desire for you".

Oh God, this woman is going to be the death of me…

But what a way to go.

**Regina's POV**

After that, the party passed rather quickly.

As the last of the guests made their way out the door, I saw Henry asleep on the couch. After I secured all the doors and windows of the house, I lifted Henry in my arms and carried him to his room, kissing his forehead and then walking towards my room, where Emma was waiting for me.

I enter the darkened room quietly, spotting Emma sitting on the window sill and looking at the sky filled with stars. She looked so handsome then, her features highlighted by the natural glow of the moon outside.

I walk over to her and sit on the opposite side.

"How is this possible, Daniel? I am pretty sure I watched you die that day at the stables" I whispered softly.

She looked at me deeply, smiling at the name "You know as well, as I do that there is no magic powerful enough to bring dead people back to life". I nod in response.

I see her taking a deep breath and then she started to talk.

I listened closely.

**Emma's POV**

I take a deep breath and, remembering everything Mother Superior told me, I started my tale.

"After Daniel died, and you married King Leopold, you made a wish…that never came true. In consequence, the blue fairy felt bad, as she couldn't give you exactly what you wanted then. But suddenly an idea came to mind, because even if she couldn't bring him back to life, she could at least secure his spirit in a new person.

A baby, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, was the one chosen by the Blue fairy to grow up to be the person whom you would be in love with, as you would be able to detect Daniel's essence in her.

It was purely a coincidence that you fell in love with Emma's person first, not because part of Daniel was inside her, but because you released your heart from the darkness surrounding it, giving you the chance to love again. So no matter what, we were destined to find each other.

I started to have memories reflected in dreams, about my life as him in the Enchanted Forest; of some events in his life before and after meeting you. The night before the day we had sex in the cell at the station, I had the last dream and that's when I remembered everything: who I was and who I had loved"

I can see that she's stunned, so I wait in silence for her to process everything. After a few moments, she finally spoke. "What about…you know…?" She looked pointedly at my crotch.

I blushed scarlet. "Mother superior said that when a spirit enters a body that is not its own, it finds a way to manifest itself physically; as birth mark, a mannerism of the person, or in this case, a slight change in the anatomy".

"So you are saying that, of all things, Daniel's spirit decided to give you his…boy parts?" I blush even more and nod.

She smirks.

"Well, that is certainly better that a birth mark or a mannerism, don't you agree?" She's so devious, that woman.

And with that, she leaned towards me, her lips making contact with mine softly; our smiles evident as we kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Regina's POV**

We were kissing for what seemed like hours.

She was a great kisser, and her tongue was nothing short of divine.

We moved away from the window sill and towards the bed, until my legs hit the edge of the bed. As we broke the kiss, I lay down and scooted backwards until my head hit the pillows.

Emma crawled up my body slowly, undressing me as she went. I sat up to shrug my shirt off and unclasp my bra, leaving me only in my panties. She got off the bed and pulled her tank top over her head, my breath catching in my throat at the sight of her toned body. She took off her bra next, before getting to the button of her jeans.

She pulled the denim down her strong legs, kicking it aside as it pooled at her feet. My gaze zeroed on the hardness between her legs, growing bigger by the second. I looked at her eyes then, and made a come-hither motion with my finger, encouraging her to get on the bed and on top of me.

I opened my legs for her in order to accommodate her body between them. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, caressing her back and my legs around her waist. She kissed my neck, sucking hard on my pulse point.

I moaned loudly, starting a rocking motion, feeling her hardness rubbing against my clit through the barrier of my panties. I gasped lightly as I felt starting to rock back, the pressure between my legs increasing.

"Oh God, Emma, please…I need you inside!" She sat up and took off my panties, resettling between my legs and spreading them even more, before entering me slowly.

I groaned loudly.

We were just getting started

**Emma's POV**

I sigh at the feel of her walls around me.

So tight and warm.

I take her hands in mine and hold them above her head, as I start to thrust slowly inside her. She moans loudly, her hips rocking in sync with mine.

"Regina…you feel so good, baby, so wet and ready for me". She groans at my words, throwing her head back, exposing her neck, so I lean down and suck hard, no doubt leaving a mark there.

I pick up the pace, thrusting faster and harder into her, using my knees for better leverage to drive deeper. Her moans are getting louder…she's getting close.

I release one of her hands. "Do it, baby. Rub your clit". She doesn't hesitate and starts to rubs frantically at her clit.

"I'm going to come…oh God, Emma! I'm going to come hard" I double my efforts, and with a last hard thrust, with which I hit her g-spot, she explodes, screaming my name into the night.

"Emma! Dear God, don't stop!" I continue to thrust, making the pleasure last as long as humanly possible.

She lay there, panting and looking at me. "You didn't come, did you Emma?"

I shake my head, my body wound so tightly it won't take much for me to fall over the edge. She smirks at me and suddenly I find myself on my back. She's straddling me, with my length still buried deep inside her.

She placed her hands on either side of my face as she bounced up and down, rocking on my hips on every downward thrust. I put my hands on her breast, squeezing lightly.

Her face is close to mine, our ragged breaths mingling. Suddenly she kissed me hard, impaling herself on me harder and harder, the pull and push effect making me climb higher and higher until….

She bit my neck hard, the dual sensation of pleasure and pain throwing me over the edge with her, her name leaving my lips in an everlasting mantra.

"Mmm…my Queen…" I smile goofily at her and she laughs, the sound making my heart swell with love for this woman.

"Amazing as always, my knight, maybe I'll keep you around" I slap her ass in response to her teasing. After a few moments, I pull out of her and we snuggle under the covers.

We looked into each other eyes and smiled at each other lovingly. She pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. I took her hand in mine, intertwining our fingers.

"Are we going to be open about this; I mean, do we tell people?" She asked after a few moments.

"I don't know, I don't have a problem but…do you? I mean, you're the Mayor after all…" I would understand if she wanted to keep it a secret for a while.

She shook her head "I don't want to deny this, Emma. I want the world to know you're mine and that I'm yours. I have waited my whole life for you and I want to do this properly….I love you Emma, and I don't care who knows it".

I smiled with watery eyes at her "I love you too Regina, so much…I'm yours forever".

We shared one last kiss that night…

And we fell asleep together, a smile adorning both our faces.

_Absolute bliss._

**Mary Margaret's POV**

Something's fishy here…

Emma and the Mayor were way too close for my comfort tonight…

And the looks they were given each other when they thought nobody was watching….?

Are they together? Does Henry know about it? I thought Emma liked August. I'll have to do some research on the matter.

It's wrong, seeing them like that. I though Emma knew better than to _relate_ herself that way with Regina. She needs a nice man to keep her happy.

_Like me and David…_

And are they thinking about Henry? How this is going to affect him emotionally and his development in _that_ kind of environment? Poor kid…

I definitely have to talk to Emma about this…

I have to make her see reason.

The thought of two women together is disgusting…but Emma and Regina? _That's _an abomination; wrong on so many levels.

Emma is a nice girl; she's just confused. And Regina is not helping with her _errant_ ways. Why does that woman feel the need to mess with people like that? Maybe she's making Emma do _that…_

That's it! She's using her power as Mayor to use Emma _that_ way…oh, my poor friend!

I have to help her and Henry.

Regina Mills will pay for that…

One way or another.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Emma's POV**

_Flashback (Mother Superior's office)_

_I can't believe everything she just told me…well actually, I can; after all, she's just confirming what I already knew…._

"_I know this is a lot to take in, Miss Swan, but I guess it's a good thing you got your memories here instead of the Enchanted Forest" Mother Superior seemed…sad?_

"_Why's that? I mean, if I had remembered everything there the curse wouldn't have been cast, right?" What is she talking about?_

"_Unfortunately, Miss Swan, even though the Enchanted Forest was a pretty open minded place; even for a place with a bunch of fairytales characters living in it, there was one person that never would have let you be happy with the Queen…"_

"_Who?" I was actually scared of the answer…_

"_Your mother, Snow White". She's kidding, right? My own mothe,r and not only that, but Snow White, would have been against true love…?_

_I guess my puzzlement was evident in my eyes, as Mother Superior started to talk once again "You would think that the reason of said aversion to your happiness with the Queen would have been because the hate and resentment Snow had against her, I mean she did killed her father, after all…but no, as it turns out Snow White did have a homophobic bit inside her, like her father. She frowned upon those whose love was different, those women whose loving smiles were brought out by other women and those men whose loving eyes were directed at other men; she was disgusted by them, and the only reason she didn't execute them was because of how that would have reflected on her reign as Queen of the White Kingdom "_

_I was speechless; my own mother…so does that mean Mary Margaret is the same? No, no; sweet Mary Margaret has lived in this world enough to understand that type of love. I'm sure she will be happy for me, but right now, there was something else on mind._

"_Mother Superior, excuse my dumb question, but how is it that you remember all of this? Your memories were supposed to be erased by the curse, right?"_

_She smiled. "Actually, no. When the Queen asked Rumpelstiltskin to help her enact the curse, he didn't tell her that magical beings, like him and the fairies, would not be affected by the memory loss. That's why he remembers too"._

_That bastard! But it doesn't matter anyway; Regina is the only magical being on my mind right now._

"_Thanks Mother Superior, this has been a great help". I stood up to leave when she stopped me…_

"_Miss Swan, Regina is a powerful and dangerous woman, but inside she's fragile and vulnerable. Take care of her and love her like she deserves; give her her happy ending"_

_I smiled and nodded "I will, don't worry, I won't break her heart"._

_With that, I turned around and left._

_End flashback_

I see Regina as she sleeps, so peaceful and innocent, the smile on her lips making her seem so much younger.

I can't believe this will be my life; waking up alongside this majestic woman; this woman who has suffered so much throughout her life, and yet managed to never fall apart.

I caress her cheek lightly, feeling her stir. She opens her chocolate brown eyes and smiles at me sweetly, lovingly. I lean down and kiss her deeply, my heart soaring at the thought that she will be mine, forever.

"Good Morning, Emma".

"Good Morning, my Queen" I smile goofily.

She laughs a little and then quickly sobers up. "Emma, I've been meaning to ask about you know…" she looked at my middle body, covered by the sheet "I mean, have you always had it? What about Henry?"

I blush a little "The changes started with the dreams; for one thing, my period stopped. My legs became somehow harder and stronger, I guess to support more weight, until the morning after my last dream, when I woke up and the whole 'assembly' was there…"

That was an awkward morning.

Regina was looking at me strangely and then…laughed, honest to God laughed. "Oh my god, I would give anything to see the face you must have had!"

I slapped her playfully in the ass "Don't laugh! I was freaked out for a moment there, then everything made sense".

"I'm glad it happened that way, because feeling you inside me…it's nothing short of heavenly" she kissed me then, her legs wrapping around my waist.

I kissed her back hungrily and adjusted herself between her legs…

I hoped Henry was still asleep…

It was play time with the Queen.

**Regina's POV**

I feel as Emma slides inside me slowly, the stretch and burning feeling delicious between my legs.

I start to move my hips, seeking more friction. She gets the hint and starts to thrust powerfully in and out of me. I moan loudly, feeling the tingle start at my toes.

It's astonishing how quickly she can make me climb higher and higher to the edge. I place my hands on her muscled back, feeling the ripples beneath my fingers as she moves above me, her skin so soft and rough at the same time.

"Emma, I'm so close…harder please" I'm not even embarrassed at my begging. She complies enthusiastically, lifting my hips off the bed to go deeper and harder with the change of angle.

I feel her hitting the sweet spot inside of me, making me gasp and moan in pleasure. I sneak one hand to my mound and rub my clit in tight circles.

The effect is instantaneous….

I scream as I come hard, hearing Emma groan her release, as she continues to thrust and milk our climaxes.

She collapses on top of me, gulping for breath. My heartbeat calms slightly, as I feel her relax. After a while, we get up from the bed to shower (separately) and get changed.

Once downstairs, I make breakfast as she looks on entranced, looking at my ass when I bend down looking for a pan.

After feeding each other like the fools in love that we are, she takes her leave, reassuring me that she'll be back later.

I walk her to the steps outside the mansion and kiss her madly, imprinting her taste in my mind, my arms wrapped tightly around her neck.

She breaks the kiss and pecks me several times, before slapping my ass good bye and walking towards the sidewalk…

I grin like an idiot, unaware of the dark eyes, watching us across the street…the dark cold eyes of Mary Margaret Blanchard.l


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Emma's POV**

I get to the apartment I share with Mary Margaret...Snow (my mother?) and open the door, listening for any sounds indicating she's home. I don't hear anything…

I shrug and climb the stairs to the second floor where my room is, intent on taking a shower and changing for work.

As I'm in the shower, I think back to this morning, when I made love to Regina in her bed. I smile when I remember how she kissed me when we were done, with a passion that matched her feisty personality.

I remember her moves as she made us breakfast, how natural that felt…

And suddenly I found myself doing something I avoid at all costs…I thought of the future.

A future that would include Regina and Henry, birthdays, Thanksgivings, and Christmases as a family. I could imagine a pregnant Regina, carrying my child, looking more radiant than ever.

I laughed as I thought of the time when we would give Henry the talk, his first date, the first time he has his heart broken, his wedding, and his children.

I thought of growing old with Regina, loving her every minute of every day of every year until we die. When we inevitable have our first fight and the hot make up sex afterwards.

I open my eyes and grinned widely…

She didn't know it yet, but Regina Mills would be my wife.

**Mary Margaret's POV**

I enter the apartment and hear the shower running…Emma's home.

Perfect, we can talk without interruptions. Turns out Emma is dating the mayor willingly and it's up to me to make her see reason.

I saw them this morning, kissing like everything is normal…

_Nothing _about them is normal. It's wrong and sick, against the laws of nature. And they act like is nothing, kissing on the steps of the mayoral mansion where everyone can see them.

Who do they think they are?

Parading their _ways _in such a manner.

I hear the shower stop completely, and some rustling sound, like she's getting changed.

I go to the kitchen and put a pot of water to boil; I need some tea.

I hear her walking down the stairs and turn around to face her…

"Hello Emma. Come and sit down with me, we need to talk"

I take a seat on the table and wait for her to do the same.

**Emma's POV**

I descend the stairs and see Mary Margaret boiling a pot of water.

I tense as I get nearer and nearer to her…

She thinks I didn't, but I saw her this morning when I was saying goodbye to Regina…

And what I saw in her eyes in that moment stunned me…hate and disgust.

So my _dear _mother shows her true colors and her narrow mindedness surpassed even the effects of the curse…

I have to admit I'm disappointed, as I'm about to lose my best friend and my chance at having a motherly figure in my life.

But it has to be done.

"Hello Emma. Come and sit down with me, we need to talk." Time to play dumb. I take a seat opposite to her and plaster a puzzled expression in my face.

"Hi, Mary Margaret. What do you want to talk about?"

"Where were you last night? You didn't come home." So that's how is going to be.

"I had a date last night and I spent the night with them."

"Really? That's great! Who is the lucky guy? Was he at Henry's party?" I can't believe this is happening…

"Actually yes, _she _was at the party. I had a date with Regina" and that's when I knew the true Mary Margaret Blanchard. Her fake enthusiasm faded, her eyes becoming hard and cold.

"What are you playing at Emma?! It's _Regina_. Satan would be a better choice! She hates you and doesn't let you see your son! Not to mention it's wrong and disgusting on so many levels is not even funny! And oh my god Emma, what about Henry…how will this affect him?!" I've never seen her like that, she was livid…but so was I.

"Do you want to talk about wrong, Mary Margaret?! How about fucking a married man?! You have no say in my choices, and you don't have the right to judge me, and how dare you insult the woman I love?! For the first time in my life I'm in love, Mary Margaret. Regina is my everything and I'll be damned if I let you ruin what we have!" I got up from the chair and climb up the stairs to go to my room, stopping halfway to speak to her "Just so you know, _our_ son is happy for us, and I thought my best friend would be too, but I guess I was wrong."

With that I hurry to my room to go and pack my things…

I need to see my son and the woman I love…

I need to go _home._

**Regina's POV**

I'm pretending to work in my office, thinking about Emma, when the woman herself bursts through the door, my smile disappearing as I see the distress in her face.

I got up from the desk and walk over to her, embracing her without hesitation. My secretary stands in the doorway, looking entranced, and I nod at her, letting her know she can go.

It's then that I notice the bags next to the door.

Snow White…that homophobic, narrow-minded bitch!

I have a distant memory, one of the only times I tolerated her company. We were walking through the kingdom, when we saw two young women walking hand in hand ahead of us, and we wouldn't have thought anything more had one of them not had leaned towards the other, kissing her cheek lovingly.

I just thought them lucky to have each other, but when I looked at Snow, she was looking them like they were the shit under her shoes, a look I had only seen in her father.

And know she has distressed _my _Emma!

She just has to fuck up my chances at happiness in every world, hasn't she?

NO! She took my love away once, but I won't let her this time…this time I will stop her….

Even if it is the last thing I do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Emma's POV**

The feel of her arms around me relaxes me instantly.

I try…I really try not to, but I cry…

Hard.

The hurtful words of Mary Margaret ring in my ears, so I sob loudly, grieving the loss of my best friend. I feel Regina's arms tightening, holding me as I fall apart, and I can't help but to love her even more for it.

When I calm, I pull my head back to look at her, and then…I'm kissing her. All the love I feel for her is reflected in that intimate touch of lips.

I thrust my tongue in her mouth, tasting her and groaning loudly. I feel as she sucks my tongue in her mouth, the feeling making me weak in the knees.

"I love you, Regina, I'll always love you," I tell her this as I kiss her neck.

She takes hold of my hair and pulls me back to look at my eyes "I love you too Emma. You're the love of my life. Never forget that".

We kiss once more, sealing our words with it.

_This is my home._

**Regina's POV**

I tell my secretary something's come up and I have to go home.

I didn't lie though: something _is up. _I grin at my dirty mind, taking hold of Emma's hand, dragging her to my car.

I have to make love with this woman right now. One minute we're kissing softly in my office, the next she's almost fucking me on the desk as I tell her she can live with Henry and me now that Mary Margaret is out of the picture.

I drive faster than ever through the streets of Storybrooke, heading towards my mansion.

As we enter the house, our lips lock together once more. I don't think we'll make it to the bedroom.

We get to my study, closing the door behind us. Emma lays me down on the carpeted floor, bunching my skirt around my waist with one hand and undoing her pants with the other, pulling them down to her knees, her tented boxers filling my view.

She rubs her covered member against my covered center, the barrier of our underwear creating a delicious friction against my clit and I feel her hardening even more.

She rips my panties of, caressing the wet flesh afterwards. I moan deep in my throat, her fingers doing wonders between my legs.

Suddenly she pulls her hand away, pulling down her boxers, freeing her hardness. She starts rubbing the tip of her cock up and down my folds. Finally she enters me slowly, increasing the speed as my body gets accustomed to the fullness of her.

I'm shouting in pleasure, her hardness hitting all the right spots inside me. _This is how it would have felt making love with Daniel. _I moan at the thought.

I put my hands under her shirt, feeling the ripple of her abs as she drives hard inside me. She takes hold of my hands and guides them to her shoulder, putting the weight of her upper body on top of mine. I widen my legs, wrapping them more firmly around her waist, the angle changing slightly, her lower stomach hitting my clit with every trust.

Within minutes I scream her name as wave after wave of pleasure courses through my hot body. She increases the speed once more, coming hard inside me, filling me with her release.

We lay there, spent. She kisses a trail from my neck, passing my jawline, towards my mouth. I kiss her back lovingly, our lower halves still joined.

"Mmm, Emma, you feel so good inside me".

"Oh my god, Regina, I could make love to you all day." And she's serious.

"Maybe later, my knight. Right now I want to know what happened that had you so distressed back in my office." She tenses lightly for a moment before pulling out of me, and cuddling at my side.

"It was Mary Margaret. She said some awful stuff about us" and then she proceeded to tell me her whole conversation with her former best friend, with me caressing her golden locks softly.

She fell asleep afterwards, lulled by my hands on her hair. I knew that the curse would break soon and then Snow White would try her hardest to break our relationship. Emma's heart would break even more with the rejection of her mother, and I would be there to make her whole again.

She has been there for me, even when we despised each other…

Now it was my turn.

_Bring it on, Snow._

**Emma's POV**

**A month later.**

I'm bored.

Work has been a little slow these past few days.

It has been a full two weeks since news of my relationship with Regina hit the town, and to my astonishment, everyone was happy for us; even Sidney.

Since the fall out almost a month ago, I haven't talked with Mary Margaret. I've been living with Regina and Henry ever since, and It has been fucking awesome. I get to see my son every day and sleep with my beautiful girlfriend every night.

_Girlfriend…_

It feels weird calling Regina that. When I was with her as Daniel, I couldn't call her that, as the danger was too great. We were each other's secret lovers. We loved each other, but we never did anything more than kissing.

As Emma I've never thought I would be calling her that anytime soon, if ever. But I'm glad I was wrong.

Being with Regina, kissing her, making love with her, and holding her in my arms afterwards are the greatest feelings in the world.

She a little tease tough. Sometimes, as we're having dinner, she'll rub her foot up and down my leg under the table, making me choke on my food. Other times, she'll be baking something, shaking her ass a little as she bends over the oven, knowing I'm watching her.

The other day, we were cuddling on the couch, watching a movie, with Henry sitting on the floor in front of us. Suddenly I felt devious hands caressing me through my jeans, making me hard instantly. I glared at her and she just smirked….

Needless to say, I fucked her hard when we were in our room, coming with her over and over, until we feel asleep in the early hours of the day.

I was sleepy the next day, but it was _so_ worth it.

I grin to myself…

_We are such a pair of horn dogs._

**Regina's POV**

I can't believe this…

The thought passes through my mind as I walk towards the sheriff station, knowing Emma is there.

I thought it to be impossible. The doctors here and in the Enchanted Forest told me it was. Tears of happiness are running down my cheeks as I enter Emma's office.

When she notices my presence, Emma gets up from her chair, making her way towards me with a worried expression on her face, no doubt at the sight of my tears.

"Regina! What's wrong? Why are you crying, baby?" She's looking at me desperately, and I laugh through my crying.

"I'm pregnant!" I see her stunned expression, and for a moment I think she's going to pass out. But then her face lights up in joy.

"Emma, we're going to have a baby!" She kisses me happily, her eyes watering, and tells me over and over that she loves me as she lifts me of the ground, spinning me around.

So, now I have an incredible son, a handsome girlfriend and a baby on the way…

_My life is perfect._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Henry's POV**

I'm going to be a big brother!

I grin at the thought. They told me a few nights ago that my mom was pregnant and it was Emma's!

I wonder tough, I mean my mom is a girl and Emma is a girl...I thought only girls and boys could make babies.

Cool! My moms are the only two girls that can make babies together…I can't wait to tell my friends that.

Maybe they'll let the new baby sleep in my room, that way we could share my toys! And I could read her or him my 'Once Upon a Time' book…

Now that I think about the book, I realize I've only seen Miss Blanchard at school. Is that why Emma is living with us? Maybe they had a fight…

I hope they fix it though. After all Miss Blanchard is Emma's mom even if they don't know it yet! My mom though, she's so excited about this. She bought every cute thing in all of Storybrooke.

Onesies, shoes, blankets, baby toys, even the crib is already bought! She's acting all crazy, but Emma says it's only 'cause she's so happy, and I have to agree…

My mom looks so pretty when she smiles in pure happiness…

_Maybe the evil queen wasn't as evil as everyone thought._

**Emma's POV**

I gasp as Regina bounces up and down my shaft, rolling her hips lightly in every down trust.

Ever since we found out about her pregnancy she has been so wound up with energy is not even funny!

Every night, after Henry goes to sleep, we make love like wild animals, stopping only to drink something or go to the bathroom.

Last night, she came _four times, _and even then she protested when I told her I couldn't go anymore. Tonight we are approaching the third orgasm mark and the night is still young.

I put my hands on her hips, impaling her harder down my cock. I sit up in the bed, her arms wrapping around my neck as mine go around her waist, feeling the sweat streaming down both our backs.

I kiss her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point and no doubt leaving a mark. I feel her moan under my lips, the movements of her hips becoming erratic as she comes for the third time tonight, her frantic pace and dirty mouth throwing me over the edge as well.

"Oh fuck Emma, yes, don't you dare stop!" I don't think I could, even if I wanted to.

"My queen, you have such a potty mouth." I grin.

She turns around in my lap, facing away from me, and she takes my hands, placing them on her breasts "Sheriff, I don't know what are you talking about." She starts to move once more, throwing her head back against my shoulder and giving me the opportunity to continue my assault on her neck.

I feel her hard nipples under my hands, and I pinch them lightly. Her ass slaps against my lower abdomen as I thrust in and out of her, sneaking one of my hands towards her mound.

"Oh god, I'm going to…" I rub her clit with two of my fingers, hard. She throws one arm back around my neck, turning her head to kiss me on the mouth.

I feel her walls gripping me, the tightness feeling delicious. After a few more thrusts, I come inside her, Regina following right behind.

"Emma!" "Regina!" Twin shouts of delight release into the night. I feel Regina slump against me, spent and satisfied. I lay us down on the bed, facing each other, throwing the forgotten sheet over our bodies.

"Regina, I swear you're going to kill me one of these days." She laughs at the comment.

"Mmm, is my big bad Sheriff telling me she can't take it?" Ohh, she's taunting me.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to make you pay for saying that," I say through a yawn.

The last thing I hear before succumbing to sleep is Regina's soft "Bring it on, Sheriff".

_So competitive, my queen._

**Mary Margaret's POV**

_I can't believe that Emma is still with her_, I think as I sip my hot chocolate in a booth at Granny's.

I felt a little bad after she left though. It was nice having her in the apartment. What I don't know is why no one feels as peeved by their relationship as I am.

The day they came out, kissing in front of the whole town at the diner, they got congratulations from everyone. Even David showed his support.

I'm lost in my thoughts until I see them entering the diner. Henry is skipping in front on them toward a booth on the other side of the diner and they follow him, Henry sitting in one side and Regina and Emma in the other.

I can't hear what they're saying but what happens then stuns me.

Emma's placing her hand on Regina's belly, the mayor placing hers on top of Emma, and together looking at what I can only guess is a sonogram.

_Regina's pregnant…_

But how? Did they use a donor? Was Regina with child before she got together with Emma? Either way the both look happy and when I see Henry, he is smiling from ear to ear.

I think I'm going be sick.

I get up from my booth slowly, but when I turn to look at them once more, Regina's gaze locks with mine.

And the look she gives me can only mean one thing…

_Get near Emma once again and I'll end you…_

So Emma told her what I said about them. That means Emma is living with her, and all this time I thought she was living at the bed and breakfast.

I feel a chill travel down my back at her cold and unforgiving gaze, and I'm actually frightened. But I can't give up; I have to save Emma from that life.

This baby is going to make things difficult for me tough. I need to talk to Emma again, but with Regina here I can't.

So, I'll wait. One way or the other Emma has to see reason.

_Enjoy it while you can, Madame Mayor._

**Regina's POV**

Whatever that woman is planning won't work.

I wonder if Emma would get mad if I go all Evil Queen on Miss Blanchard.

No! I can think like that or I'll lose Emma (and Daniel). I have to be smart and patient on this, I can't be the bad guy this time.

That doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with her. So after a long minute of staring at Miss Blanchard in the eyes, I turn towards Emma and stop her mid conversation with Henry.

My sheriff looks at me in question and I just lean forward and kiss her lovingly, a little moan escaping at the feel of her talented lips.

I open my eyes a little, and see Miss Blanchard angry expression.

I smirk against Emma's lips and wink at the teacher.

_That will teach her not to mess with my family._

_Regina 1, Miss Blanchard 0._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Emma's POV**

What a beautiful Sunday morning…

And what's even better is that I got to spend it with my girlfriend and children. That is until I remember I have to go to the station for a while.

I groan, "Oh shit. I forgot that I have to finish a bit of paperwork at the office. I'm sorry guys, but the due date is tomorrow".

Regina smiles at me "Don't worry dear, I'm sure Henry and I can find something to amuse ourselves for a few hours"

"Are you sure?" I really don't want to go. Stupid paperwork!

"Yes, now stop stalling." She kisses me then, quite deeply if I do say so myself.

"Um, ok yeah, I'll uhh see you later." Smooth, Emma. Really smooth.

Regina just laughs a little, taking Henry's hand they walk in the direction of her car. The station is near so I think I will walk.

As I enter the station I see the little pile of paperwork on my desk, and with a groan I sit down and get to work.

Half way through my work I hear footsteps outside the office "Really Regina, did you miss me tha..."

Is not Regina, it is none other than Mary Margaret.

Maybe she came here to apologize…

"Hello Emma" her voice is a little weird.

"Hi, Miss Blanchard. What can I do for you?" The use of her formal name does not escape her attention.

"I'm here to tell you to stop that charade you have with Regina." I guess she's not here to apologize.

"Now Miss Blanchard, why would I do that?" I have to play it cool.

"Really Emma? Maybe because is not normal, or because the example you're setting to your son, have you thought about that at all?"

She starting to piss me off "Of course I've thought about my son, Mary Margaret, and do you know what I think? That if he ever tells me he likes another boy, that I'll have a son instead of a daughter-in-law, I will tell him I love him, I'm proud of him, and I'll support him in every step of the way. That's what good people do, that's what people who love each other do."

"I can't believe what you're telling me Emma. What is wrong with the people in this town?" She's getting a little mad.

"You're the one who's wrong Mary Margaret. You should know by now that love can happen in the most unexpected of ways and it doesn't mean that is wrong. It's just different."

"That is not love! That is perversion! And even worse, why didn't you tell me Regina was pregnant? I mean who's the father?" This woman doesn't give up, does she?

"I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to, you lost that right when you condemned my love for Regina as unnatural and wrong and you know what? I am the father of Regina's child!"

That shuts her up for sure. After a few moments, she walks over me and tells me menacingly "You and Regina will burn in hell, Emma."

Then she walks out of the station and by proxy, out of my life.

I continue my paperwork in silence, ignoring the tears making their way down my cheeks.

_You have broken my heart for the last time, mother._

**Regina's POV**

Henry and I decide to pay Emma a visit.

So I drive towards the station and park the car outside. As I'm getting out of the car I see Miss Blanchard leaving the Sheriff's Office. "Henry, stay in the car please." He nods in agreement.

I walk over to her and ask, "What are you doing here Miss Blanchard? Haven't you caused enough damage already?"

She looks at me then "I hope you're happy, Madam Mayor. You succeeded in corrupting Emma, Henry, and eventually that poor child you will give birth to."

I narrow my eyes at her "Listen to me carefully Miss Blanchard, because I'll only tell you this once. I'm in love with Emma and she is in love with me. We love each other so much that she accomplished the impossible and gave me the most precious gift ever…a child of our own." I unconsciously caress my belly "Nothing you do or say will change that, short of you killing one of us and let me tell you this: if you get near Emma, Henry or me ever again, dead will be mercy compared with what I'll do to you."

"Do not cross me Miss Blanchard, I may love Emma but I don't owe anything to you. Are we clear?"

She just nods mutely and wide eyed. I smile at her in mock sweetness "Good, now if you'll excuse me I would like to see my girlfriend now. Have a nice day" I turn towards the car "Henry! Come on".

With that, hand in hand with my son, we walk into the office, never looking back at the frightened woman in the street, intent on seeing our favorite blonde.

I smirk.

_Regina 2, Miss Blanchard 0._

**Emma's POV**

After another hour at the station, Regina, Henry and I took our leave.

Once home, we had dinner together and watched a movie afterwards, laughing at all times. This is bliss, this time with my family.

When the movie is over, Henry says good night to us and goes to his room. Regina and I remain in the living room, cuddling on the couch.

It's Regina that breaks the silence. "I had a talk with Miss Blanchard today. I don't think she'll ever bother us again."

I should reprimand her for being mean to another person but right now I don't care. "Good, I was getting tired of her. Just promise me, whatever she does or says, you'll never leave my side." I need to hear it from her beautiful mouth.

"I promise you no one will ever make me leave your side, Emma. I love you so much." She kisses me then, a kiss full of love, desire, and promises.

"I love you too, my queen." We kiss once more until our lips bruise, and only then do we make our way to our bedroom, loving each other until we fell asleep with exhaustion.

_Even if the whole world hates me for it, I'll always love you, Regina._

**Regina's POV**

I woke up to the feeling of lips on my inner thigh, and when I looked under the sheet, Emma's green-blue eyes greeted me.

She winked at me, and proceeded to eat me whole. Her devious tongue thrusting in and out of me, just to go back to my clit afterwards.

She continued this for a few moments, becoming messier with each passing second. My wetness spread all over her chin and neck. She entered me with two fingers, thrusting them inside me, curling them to hit the special spot on my top wall.

I moaned deeply, feeling my orgasm nearing. I gripped the sheets at either side of me tightly as Emma fucked me harder and faster.

With one last nip to my clit, I exploded, lights dancing behind my closed eyes. She continued to lick me softly, swallowing all that I had to offer.

As I lay there, spent, she crawled up my body, placing tiny kisses as she went. Once she got to my mouth, she kissed me passionately, making me taste myself on her tongue.

As she kissed me, she accommodated herself between my open legs, and without warning, thrust inside me with her rock hard cock.

The pace of her thrusts were making me crazy with want, my hands on her back leaving marks as my nails bit into the skin. She hissed in pleasure.

Then she bit me on my pulse point, throwing me over the edge once more, with me shouting her name over and over as I felt her come hard inside me.

After a few seconds, she pulled out of me and rolled over to her side of the bed, the sounds of our heavy breaths echoing through the room. We looked at each other and laughed loudly.

I curled on her side, hugging her at her middle, one of my legs on top of both of hers. I kissed her sweaty neck "Mmm, what a nice way to wake up, dear."

"I thought you would like it, baby." She turned her head and pecked me softly on the lips.

Moments passed in silence until…"Regina?"

"Yes, dear."

She took a deep breath "I know we've only been together for less than two months, but we have known each other for years in both worlds. We know each other better than anyone and I don't know if I'm rushing you but…"

"But what?" My heart skipped a couple of beats.

She looked at me then, all the love she has for me now and the love Daniel had for me in fairytale land, reflected in that gaze. "Marry me."

_I think I died and went to heaven._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Emma's POV**

I wait nervously for her answer…

I have to admit I've been thinking of asking her for the last few days, but now I'm starting to think it was a bad idea. I mean we've been officially together for less than two months, even if technically we've been together for way more if we count my time as Daniel, and we're living together already, expecting a child and now this? I'm going to be sick, I have to take back the wo-

"Yes." Umm, what?

"Excuse me?" I can't believe it…

"Yes, I'll marry you. I don't need time to think about it. You could have asked me the day after we got together and I still would have said yes…so yes, Emma, I'll marry you."

I smile wide at her and lean in to kiss her but stop, sitting up on the bed and searching for something in the first drawer of the side table.

When I find it, I turn to look at my queen, and taking her left hand, I slide the sparkling engagement ring onto her ring finger, kissing it afterwards. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma." With that we kiss with all the love we have for each other, and suddenly we feel a breeze pass through our naked bodies and expand towards the town.

"What was that?" I ask puzzled. When I turn to look at Regina, she is wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open "Regina?"

"The curse has been broken," she said after a moment.

"Oh…that"

_Holy fuck!_

**Regina's POV**

I can't believe it. My curse has broken.

I look at Emma. "Emma, do you know what this means? Everyone will remember their past lives and they'll hate me. Your mother Snow will try to break us up even more, now that you are the heiress to the White Kingdom. They'll hang me alive and take you and Henry away. We won't be happy anymore and…"

She kissed me, and that effectively shut me up. "Now listen to me Regina, I won't let anyone hurt you ok? My mother still can't do anything, I don't want the fucking kingdom and I have no interest in being its princess. They won't hang you because I won't let them, and I'll still marry you and we will take our baby and Henry with us to your palace if we have to, assuming we go back to Fairytale Land, okay? Everything will be okay."

For reasons I don't understand, I believe her, so I nod. She smiles at me and kisses me once more.

"Would you really leave your family behind just to be with me, Emma?" I have to know.

"You, Henry and our baby are my family Regina. We both know my parents will be against us, and that's fine. I don't need them. But I need you, so that makes my decision easy." Well that's pretty reassuring.

"Now let's go, we have to see what kind of things the banishment of the curse unleashed in the town." We get up from the bed and go to the bathroom to take a shower together…to save water.

After that, we get changed and leave a note for Henry in the kitchen for when he wakes up. When we are about to leave, we hear shouts in the front yard and when we get out of the house to investigate, we see the whole town, including Snow and Charming, no doubt waiting for me.

Great, just what I needed.

**Snow White's POV**

They come out of the house holding hands. I look at them closely and see them share a meaningful gaze. They're going to fight us. Emma just doesn't know who Regina Mills really is.

"Emma! Step away from her. She's the Evil Queen!" I shout to her, confident that Emma will run to my arms at the revelation. To my astonishment she stays there, and letting go of Regina's hand, she wraps her arm around her waist instead.

"She is no such thing. At least not anymore, and you know it, Mother!" She said 'mother' like an insult.

"Emma, she has to pay for what she has done! She has to die," James said then, and I was hopeful he would fix this horrible situation.

"NO! I won't let you kill her, Father! If you do, I'll kill myself afterward." James freezes at the words.

"Emma, it is your duty to obey us, we are not only your parents, we are also the Queen and King of the White Kingdom. You are our princess and heiress just as Henry will be the prince and your heir. You have responsibilities!" Maybe that will convince her.

Not suck luck. "I said no! I don't owe you two anything. I'm free to do whatever the hell I want. I don't want to be your fucking princess, I don't want your precious Kingdom, and you can't make me. And Henry will go wherever Regina and I go, so don't even think about it".

"Emma, I'm warning you, step away from the Queen," James said forcefully this time, but instead of obeying him, Emma just smirked at him.

_What is she doing?_

**Emma's POV**

So if that's how they want to play, then two can play the same.

"I'm sorry dad, but I can't do what you're asking me to," I said, smirking.

"But why, Emma? Your place is with us, your family." Really, don't they ever shut up?

"Now, Dad, there is where you are wrong. Regina and Henry are my family, and since everyone is here I have something to say" I clear my throat dramatically "In this moment, I, Emma Swan, Princess and future Queen of the Dark Kingdom, formally announce my engagement to Regina, reigning Queen of the Dark Kingdom, with Henry and our unborn child as our heirs."

Silence, Deafening Silence.

"And if anyone attacks my Queen or my children, royal or not, they'll regret it deeply." I'm so proud of myself in this moment.

I turn to see Regina then, and she looks at me in awe, love, and a little lust.

I feel aroused all the sudden.

_This is so much fun._

**Regina's POV**

Suddenly a voice sounds from the crowd… it's Snow's and she doesn't sound happy.

"WHAT?! Is this a joke? Emma you can't be Princess of the Dark Kingdom, much less be its Queen," she says with finality.

"Yes she can, as I have chosen her as my future wife and in the duration of our engagement, she will be referred to as Princess until the day of our wedding when her title will be upgraded to Queen, assuming of course that we get back to the Enchanted Forest." I should not bait them like this, but what the hell.

"Mom, it doesn't have to be like this, just give us chance to prove to you that what we have is true love and that Regina has changed for the better, please." I hate to see Emma groveling to that woman, but she's her mother after all.

"Enough! Emma, this is your last chance, so choose carefully. Either you step back now and come back with us like you're supposed to do or you stay with her, cutting all strings with us and the White Kingdom right now! So what is it going to be?"

Bad mistake, Snow. I turn to look at Emma, her jaw clenched and her eyes sad and cold, and I know that she has made her decision.

"I chose Regina, MY Queen. So I guess this is good bye, mother. Father." The mob has gone silent, everyone I've known here looking at me in understanding, but too afraid to say anything in front of Snow.

"Just know that this is not over. Let's go, James." She walks away, my father next to her, both abandoning me once again.

Once they're gone everyone turns to look at us, and as always, it's Ruby who breaks the silence. "So you're nailing the Dark Queen, huh? Nice!"

Everyone laughs then, even Regina and me.

It's good to know not everyone is narrow minded like my mother.

_It's good to have real friends._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Emma's POV**

After the crowd calmed down, I saw Kathryn step forward. "Emma, Regina, are you guys really expecting a child?"

I was about to respond when Regina spoke. "Yes, Abigail, I'm pregnant with Emma's child."

I see the puzzled expression of the people. "But, how is that possible?" Whale asked.

I blushed a little bit "Well…you know...true love and all that…" This is a little embarrassing.

"Emma was able to give me this great gift because for some reason she loves me very much, and this morning just before the curse broke, she asked me to marry her…and I said yes." Regina was beaming brightly, and in that moment I knew I was lost. I would never be able to live without her. Everyone smiled and gave us their congratulations.

Granny spoke next. "Emma, I'm so sorry about your mother. If my years of experience have taught me anything, it's that love is unpredictable and genderless. I don't know why she is acting like that." I nod, smiling sadly at her.

Ashley asked, "Emma, are you really going to be the Queen of the Dark Kingdom?"

I took a deep breath. "Assuming we get back to the Enchanted Forest, the logical step would be to assume my duties as the princess of the White Kingdom, but my parents will never let me be with happy with Regina, so that is out of the question. So as Regina is my fiancée and consequently wife, I will reign by her side in the Dark Kingdom, raising our children together, but that doesn't mean that I will become evil or let Regina become evil again. In fact, I think that name should be changed, as it will no longer be a Dark Kingdom."

Everyone nodded in understanding. I turn to look at Regina, only to see her lost in thought. Suddenly she said "You're right, I don't want people to think I'm still evil, so we should officially change the Kingdom's name. I'll let you know when I think of an appropriate name." I nodded, smiling at her enthusiasm.

Then she took a deep breath and spoke to the crowd "I just want to say that I'm grateful with you all. Even though I cursed you here and made your lives hell, you're still here supporting me, giving me your blessings and congratulations. And I know I don't deserve them, so thank you for giving me a second chance."

Even I was stunned, but I guess that was something she needed to do, and I was proud of her. It takes a lot for a person like Regina to admit that kind of thing.

_Everything is going to be fine._

**Regina's POV**

After everyone went home, Emma and I decided to go for a little walk, so hand in hand we went, talking about random things.

We saw everyone catching up. Now that the curse was gone, they had 28 years' worth of catching up to do.

I smiled, feeling Emma's hand in my own, thinking I was the luckiest person in the world. Once upon a time, I thought my world would forever be dark, but she brought the light Daniel used to give me and made it even brighter.

I couldn't wait to marry her, to make her my queen. Nothing could make my day go bad… except what happened next.

As we were walking on the sidewalk, smiling like fools, I saw a figure standing in the middle of the street, watching us.

When I realized who that was, the smile vanished from my face and I'm sure I lost all color in it as well.

_It can't be real…_

My mother.

_Please god, let us be ok._

**Cora's POV**

I've been watching them, as they walked together, oblivious to the outside world.

My daughter's fiancé…

The savior…

Emma Swan.

I thought Regina had learned her lesson, relating herself with another woman, even if it is with a Princess…an exiled Princess, it's _unacceptable_.

I think it's time I have a little chat with my daughter to remedy this horrible situation at once, but first I have to talk to the _White Knight's _mother to search for an appropriate approach to the problem.

This is a situation I cannot tolerate. And that _creature _growing inside my daughter…needs to be saved.

When Regina sees me, her face pales considerably. I can feel the fear radiating from her…

I smirk.

I walk over to them and say, "Regina, Darling. It's so good to see you."

I see as she hesitates, before a look of determination crosses her face "Hello, Mother."

_Maybe this will be more difficult than I thought._

**Regina's POV**

I see her as she makes her way over to us….

I gulp in fear as I see her smirk…the last time she smiled like that, Daniel (Emma) died.

"Regina, darling. It's so good to see you."

I hesitate as I remember that I'm holding hands with Emma, until I remember how she defended me to her parents, how she defied everyone who threatened me.

I have to do the same, I have to be strong…I won't let my mother take my love away.

"Hello, Mother." I try to be as cold as possible.

"So aren't you going to introduce me to this young woman at your side?" I know what she's doing, fishing for information, for possible weaknesses.

"Of course. Emma this is my mother, Cora Mills, Mother this is Emma Swan, my fiancée." I see her clench her jaw in anger.

"Fiancée uh? You don't waste time, do you dear? Emma, dear, I understand the White Queen and King are you parents?" Are they accepting of this arrangement?"

Emma steps closer to her. "No, Mrs. Mills, unfortunately my parents don't agree with my choice in partner, so as you can guess my title as princess of their kingdom has been removed. Not that I wanted it anyway. Regina and Henry are the only ones I need."

My Mother raised an eyebrow "Such convincing words, my dear. But have you thought about your bloodline? How are you going to conceive a child if you are with my daughter?"

Emma smirked at her "Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Mills. I have that covered, my lovely lady here is pregnant, so all is good."

My mother snarled. "Oh, but that is her child, with her DNA and the father's. Your heritage will be lost, dear. You can't let that happen." Yeah, she's sarcastic all right, but my Emma is too…

Emma smiles shark-like. "Mrs. Mills, I am Regina's baby's other parent…my half of the DNA is in that child. That means that you, as well as my parents, will be the baby's biological grandparents."

I can see my mother about to snap so I intervene. "Mother, it has been good to chat with you, but we must get going. Henry is waiting for us." I motion for Emma to get the hell out of here. "I'll see you around mother."

"Have a nice day, Mrs. Mills." She's being mock polite.

"You too, dears. We definitely have to see each other again soon."

With that we walked away, the whole way feeling my mother's eyes on us.

_Why do these things happen to me?_

_Fuck my life!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Cora's POV**

There's something about that blonde that feels awfully familiar…

Whatever.

I walk towards Snow White and Charming's house, intent on talking with them. As I walk I see the people adjusting themselves to life now that the curse has broken.

When I get to the door, I clear my throat and ring the doorbell, waiting impatiently. Snow opens the door and stands there, as if she saw a ghost.

I smirk at her "Snow, darling. You have grown so much since the last time I saw you."

She shakes herself out of her stupor "Lady Cora! What a surprise. Come on in." She steps aside and I enter the house, making myself comfortable on the couch.

"Now dear, the reason I'm here is that we seem to have a problem in common…our daughters' relationship."

I see her demeanor changing to one of anger and determination. "I'm listening". She takes a seat next to me on the couch and we start to plan how to break up Emma and Regina.

After an hour of exploring possible solutions, we reach one…

An irreversible forgetting potion…

_Oh yes! This is going to work._

**Snow White's POV**

Lady Cora gives me a list of things to retrieve from various places to make the potion. I tell her to prepare everything while I go get them.

This is a little over the top but extreme situations require extreme measures…

If Emma isn't going to listen to reason, then the next best thing is that she forgets about the whole thing.

I feel bad for her, as I don't know how much the potion is going to make her forget, but there's nothing else I can do.

It takes a while, but finally I have gathered of the ingredients for the potion, some courtesy of Rumple, something about revenge for Regina locking up Belle.

"_I promised Belle I wasn't going to do anything, but there's no harm in helping you I guess, dearie." _So much for not doing anything.

When I get to the house, Lady Cora has the necessary pots and bowls ready.

Together we make a powerful forgetting potion, enough for both Emma and Regina to take.

"Now dear, mix this with a cup of tea or coffee and give it to Emma, but you need to make sure she says Regina's name after she takes the first sip, that way the potion will know what to erase."

That sounds easy enough…

Lady Cora leaves with her part of the potion after I thank her for her help.

_Soon, Emma, you will be my little girl once again._

**Emma's POV**

The day after we saw Lady Cora, I'm working on some paperwork at the station when the phone rings. "Sheriff's Office. How may I help you?"

"Emma, it's me, Snow." I stop writing immediately.

"What do you want Mother?" I'm tired enough without her bullshit right now.

"Emma, please listen to me, I want to apologize to you, I was wrong to tell you those things. Can you please come to my house so we can talk? I'll make us some hot cocoa."

I stutter a little in surprise. "Umm yeah, I can do that. I'll be there in about an hour. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect sweetie. I'll see you then, bye!" and she hanged up.

_Maybe things can still be fixed after all._

**Regina's POV**

I'm working rather distractedly when the phone in my office rings. "Mayor's Office, how may I help you"

"Regina, it's me, your mother." I almost drop the phone in shock.

"Mother? What can I do for you? I'm busy." I have to admit I'm nervous about this call.

"Darling, I just wanted to invite you over to my room at the bed and breakfast. I realized that I want to make amends with you, after all you're my daughter…say over a cup of tea?"

I'm speechless for a moment. "Of course, mother. I can be there in an hour. Is that ok with you?"

"That's fine, dear. Second floor, room 3. I'll be waiting." With that she hung up.

I stared at the phone for a moment…

_Is it possible? Could I still have a relationship with my mother?_

**Cora's POV**

After exactly one hour, a knock can be heard at the door.

I get up from the couch and open the door, to reveal my daughter on the other side. I have to admit she does look kind of radiant.

"Regina, come in, my love." She smiles at me and steps inside, and closing the door I follow her to the table by the little kitchen. "So, mother, what brought this on?" I can tell she's curious.

I stand up to make the tea, and while I'm doing it I say, "I don't know dear. I guess I got to think on how I always wanted to be part of the important events in your life, and the fact that you're getting married and having a baby gave me the motivation I needed."

She smiles at me brightly at that.

_She looks so beautiful when she smiles. The last time she smiled like that with the stable boy._

"That makes me so happy, mother, that our child will have at least one grandmother." I feel a little pang of regret at that, as she seems really content with the idea.

I finish the tea and drop the potion in one of the cups, carrying them over to the table, placing milk and sugar in the tray as well. "Tell me about Emma, dear."

Her face lightens up at the mention of the blonde. She takes a sip of tea before speaking "She's great mother. Emma is…everything I always wanted. She is strong and hardheaded, but she can be sweet and loving too. Every night, before we go to sleep, she tells me how much she loves me and how lucky she is to have me by her side."

Suddenly a dreamy look takes residence in her face "You know, for years, doctors told me that I could never have children. But she granted me my wish twice. She had already given me a child, and know she has done it again, giving me the opportunity to experience what I thought impossible… She gave me a future"

She looks at me then. "I don't know what I would do without her, mother. She, Henry, and our unborn child are everything to me."

I'm stunned. Even with the stable boy, she was guarded. But with Emma she's laid bare, completely. I'm about to say something when she lifts the cup to her lips, about to take another sip.

In that moment, remembering her look as she talks about the savior, I make a decision.

"Regina, don't drink that!" and I slap the cup away, seeing as it falls to the floor, shattering in a million pieces.

"Mother, why did you do that?" She's surprised at my behavior.

"Regina, we have to get to Snow White's house. She's about to give Emma a forgetting potion, the same I was about to give you."

Her eyes widen suddenly, and the next moment we are running out the door, making our way to her car.

_Please, let us get there in time or Regina will never forgive me._

**Snow white's POV**

When Emma gets to my house, I hug her tightly, silently apologizing for what I'm about to do.

When sit on the couch, waiting for the milk to heat properly on the stove.

"Emma, I'm so sorry about everything I've done to make you feel bad, please give me a chance to prove it" I can't believe I'm lying to her like this.

"Don't worry about it mom. I have to admit I was upset with you, the fact that you're trying to make up for it, means a lot to me"

The guilt is overwhelming me, so I stand up to prepare the cocoa, putting the potion in hers, before bringing the two cups in a tray along with sugar, cinnamon, and cream.

I offer her the potioned cup, and after putting cream and cinnamon in hers, she takes a little sip, humming lightly.

"So, Regina uh? How did that happen" just talking about this is making me sick.

"Oh my god, mom, she's amazing" She smiles lovingly when she says it.

"Regina, is a complicated woman, but I guess that is what I like about her. You should see her with Henry, how loving she can be. And every night, when she thinks I'm asleep, she tells me 'I love you, my dear knight,' and wraps her arms around me."

As she's about to take another sip, the front door flies open, Regina and Lady Cora standing in the doorway "Emma! Don't drink that"

"Regina, Mrs. Mills what…?" before she can finish I push the cup towards her, making her take the sip forcefully. Emma chokes a little but swallows the sip anyway.

Regina falls to her knees, tears in her eyes.

I smirk at her.

_Take that, dear step mommy._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Regina's POV**

We were too late...

I have lost her forever…

I fall to my knees as my eyes fill with tears, feeling my heart grow heavy as I see Snow smirking at me.

Fucking bitch! This is all her and my mother's fault. If they weren't so fucking blind, none of this would have happened.

I see as Emma looks at the three of us weirdly, and when she speaks she sounds angry "Mom! What the hell are you doing, I almost chocked to death! And Regina baby, why are you crying?"

I'm speechless as she kneels in front of me "You remember me, but how?" I look at my mother for answers.

I see as realization hits my mother "Snow, did you or her put cinnamon on her drink."

Snow frowns. "Well yeah. We were drinking hot chocolate".

My mother sighs in relief. "That's why I told you tea or coffee dear, for some reason cinnamon ruins the effect of the potion. Too sweet, I guess." She laughs.

Emma looks at me once more "What is going on Regina? What potion are you all talking about?"

I caress her cheek lovingly. "A forgetting potion, dear. Our mothers thought this as a form of breaking us up. Fortunately for us, my mother came to her senses before I took it and yours was dumb enough to give you hot cocoa with cream and cinnamon on top"

Emma smiles at me for a moment before a look of pure hatred forms on her face. She turns to Snow. "So, that was the reason you called me then?! All those things you said were lies?!" She's pissed.

I see Snow cowering "Emma, I did it because I thought it was the best for you."

Emma puts a hand up to shut her up. "Save it, Snow White. I can't believe I trusted you! You know what, Mother? I'm done with you and Dad. I don't want to see either of you ever again. You don't get to talk to me, Regina, or Henry, and if you do, you will regret it deeply."

Snow is speechless. "Emma, you're not serious."

Emma gets up from the floor, helping me to do the same. "Yes I am, Mother. Regina, Lady Cora, let's go." With that she takes my hand and guides my mother and me out of Snow's house, never looking back.

I turn to look at Snow, and I feel sorry for her.

_You fucked up big time my dear stepdaughter._

**Cora's POV**

When we get to the Mansion, we head over to the kitchen, and I take a seat on the opposite side of the table from where they are sitting.

"Regina, Emma, I'm so sorry. It was my idea to use the potion, I just hadn't realized how true the love you two have for each other really is." I see them look at one another then.

"Don't worry, Lady Cora, I'm just glad you stopped when you did. My mother on the other hand, is too far gone to see clearly." I can tell that, all anger and hurt aside, she's sad about losing her mother.

Something occurs to me then. "I have a question though. When we were at your mother's house, and just a few minutes ago, you called me Lady Cora, and they only called me that in the Enchanted Forest. How do you now that name?"

Once again they share a hesitant gaze and I suspect there is something important they are not telling me.

Regina is the one who talks next "Mother, do you remember Daniel, my stable boy?"

How could I forget? "Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with everything".

Then they proceed to tell me the whole story, from Daniel's death to the awakening of his spirit in Emma's body...

With each new thing they add to the story, my eyes widen even more, rendering me speechless.

After a few minutes I find my voice. "So, Emma is Daniel's reincarnation, and you fell in love with her even though you didn't know that?" I say to Regina. She nods.

I turn to Emma next "And you fell in love with Regina, before and even after knowing she was the evil queen, all the while recovering your memories from the Enchanted Forest?" She nods too.

Well this is certainty interesting "Now, I have one last question. Emma how did you manage to impregnate my daughter? I know that even true love can't make a woman get pregnant by another one"

They both blushed scarlet and I was amused at their shy expressions "Well, mother, as it turns out, Daniel's spirit manifested itself in a new addition to Emma's body, an obvious one at that, and that's how I got pregnant with her baby."

I'm confused for a few seconds, but then realization hits me hard and when I turn to look at them they blushed even more.

I couldn't help it, and I really tried, but I laughed loudly.

_Well, at the very least, they enjoy themselves big time._

**Emma's POV**

I've never seen Lady Cora laughing so freely before…

And even though I was a little embarrassed, I was glad that she was on our side. Who would have thought that, out the two of them, Lady Cora would be the one to make amends instead of my Mother?

After a few more moments of idle chat with Regina and her mother, I excuse myself to get back to work for a while, so with a kiss to Regina and a smile to her mother I made my way out of the house and towards the sheriff station.

Once there I work diligently for a few hours, until the events of the day overwhelm me, and then I let myself fall apart.

I sob, because even if I act disinterested and detached, the rejection of my parents hurts me deeply. I cry because I'll never be what they want me to be, I cry because my children won't have a relationship with their grandparents, and I cry grieving the loss of something I only glimpsed at briefly but desired my entire life.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms around me and I don't have to turn around to know who it is. I hug her back, getting comfort in her scent and her presence. I let myself release all of my pent up feelings, years of hurt and pain leaving my trembling body, and the only thing anchoring me is the feel of Regina's strength and love as it emanates from her skin in contact with mine.

I pull back a little and I look at her, my beautiful queen Regina. She smiles at me and clean my tears with her thumbs. I lean in to kiss her lovingly, wrapping my arms around her neck, caressing the hair at the back of her neck. I lick her lips seeking entrance to her mouth and she grants it me, letting me explore her delicious mouth.

When we break the kiss, I rest my forehead against hers and looking deep into her eyes, I say, "I love you Regina Mills. I would die a thousand deaths and endure my heart being ripped a thousand times just to be with you".

She beams brightly at me, and whispers in my ear, "I love you too, Emma Swan. For you I would enact a thousand curses and endure a thousand years of pain just to find you once again."

With that we kiss once more, sealing those heartfelt declarations of love, knowing that no matter what or who tries to break us apart, we will always be victorious in the end.

_Never before had victory tasted so much like apples._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Regina's POV**

It has been a few weeks since the incident with the potion, and my mother has been living in the mansion ever since.

She's really trying to make amends, and that makes me happy. Every night, before Emma comes home, we make dinner together, talking about anything that comes to mind. She even talked me about her time as the Queen of Hearts.

It's been so great having my family together. Henry and my mom are bonding slowly but surely. But I've been missing alone time with Emma, so I asked my mother to babysit Henry while I go on a date with my fiancée.

"So mother, mine and Emma's cell numbers are in the fridge. If there is any problem don't hesitate to call us. Oh! Make sure Henry goes to bed on time. Also…"

"Regina!" My mother yells at me, and when I turn to look at her she's smiling amusedly "Darling, I think Henry and I will be fine on our own for a few hours. Go and enjoy your date with your lovely future wife."

I laugh nervously. "I don't know what's wrong with me, really. It's just… Emma and I haven't been on an appropriate date in quite some time and I guess I'm a little nervous". My mother just shakes her head "Don't be, and remember if the night ends with the two of you in bed, do try to be quiet, dear. Your mother and son are in the house."

I blush hotly and I'm about to retort when the doorbell rings. That would be Emma. She told me she took a change of clothes with her to the station and that she would pick me up when she got out.

I walk to the door and when I open it, my breath leaves my body. There stands Emma, form fitting slacks, blue button down shirt and low-heeled boots. Her golden hair is down in waves and she's smiling at me coquettishly.

I think I'm going to melt right here…

_Regina, you're a lucky bitch._

**Emma's POV**

I park my car in the driveway and turn off the engine. I sit there, thinking about all the changes in my life over the last few weeks.

I get out of the car and walk over to the front door, smoothing my clothes as I go. I take a breath and ring the doorbell even though I have a key.

I wait a few moments and when the door opens, she stands there wide-eyed and breathless. I smile seductively at her and she blushes cutely.

"Hello Madame Mayor. Looking beautiful as always." I give her a not so subtle once over. She's wearing a beautiful, deep red dress and those delectable high heels that drive me mad.

She clears her throat. "Hello Sheriff, you look pretty good yourself."

I offer her my hand "Are you ready?" She just nods and yells back into the house, "Mom, we're leaving!"

"Okay, dear. Have fun!" And with that I take Regina's hand and guide her towards the car. I open the door for her, and once she slides inside, I make my way over to the driver side.

I drive for a few moments, enjoying the comfortable silence. I park the car and get out, going over to Regina's door and helping her out. Hand in hand we enter the restaurant, and the waitress guides us over to our table.

I order a bottle of wine and chicken lasagna and Regina orders the same. As we wait for our food, we make idle chat, gazing at each other eyes lovingly.

"This is so nice, Emma. Thanks for taking me here," she tells me, smiling brightly. I take her hand in mine over the table and caress her knuckles "No need to thank me, My Queen. It's a pleasure, really"

She just bites her lip, looking at me with hooded eyes. We are interrupted by the waitress bringing our food, and before we eat, we make a toast. "To us and our family: may we be happy always." We clink our glasses and take a sip.

We proceed to eat, talking and laughing with each other, the wine flowing between us until the bottle is empty. Regina's smile warms my whole body.

As we pause in our conversation, I feel a heeled foot rubbing up and down my leg and when I turn to see Regina, her smile has turned feral and seductive.

I quickly ask for the check and after paying, I drag Regina out of the restaurant.

_It will be a long night and I plan to enjoy it._

**Regina's POV**

My back hits the car door as Emma pushes me against it. She kisses me roughly, licking my lips seeking for entrance. I open my mouth, kissing her back enthusiastically.

She lifts me off the ground, my legs automatically wrapping around her waist. She presses me harder against the car, and that's when I feel the growing hardness pressing against my center.

I moan wantonly, "Emma, please…not here." Even as I say it, I pull her closer to me, rubbing myself against her.

She bites my earlobe. "Don't worry baby, nobody will see us. We'll be quick." She kisses me passionately once more. I break the kiss and attach my lips to her neck, sucking hard against her pulse point. I feel her finger rubbing circles on my clit through my underwear and groan in appreciation.

I hear her undoing her slacks and after a few moments I feel her pushing aside my panties and sliding slowly inside me. When I feel accustomed to the fullness, she starts to thrust hard, going faster and faster with each passing moment.

I am beside myself in pleasure, moaning and groaning loudly, her name escaping my lips with each gasp. I start to feel the pressure low in my stomach "Emma, oh my god! I'm so close, make me come…"

She bends her knees and uses the leverage to increase the depth and force of her thrusts, her covered abdomen rubbing on my hard clit.

I scream…loudly, "EMMA! Oh my god I'm coming!" She grunts as she releases herself inside me, her movements becoming erratic, until she finally stops.

I kiss every inch of skin I could reach "You're incredible. Emma, I love you so much."

She smiles against my neck. "I love you too, My Queen."

We share once last passionate kiss before straightening ourselves and making our way home to continue with our romantic night.

_Oh yes, the night has just started._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Emma's POV**

As we enter the house, Regina and I are making out like horny teenagers…

I press her against the closed door, pushing myself against her. She moans as she wraps one leg around my waist.

I lift her up, carrying her toward the stairs. All the while she's kissing my neck hungrily. When we finally enter the bedroom, I walk over to the bed, throwing myself in it with Regina on top. She straddles my hips as she continues to kiss me stupid.

After a while I break the kiss, sit up, and unzip her dress, taking it off over her head. Her bra follows, then her panties until she's completely bare.

She takes hold of my shirt and rips it off, buttons flying everywhere. I shrug it off. I lie down once more and push her hips up my waist, past my shoulders, until she's finally straddling my face.

I lean up and ravage her hungrily. My tongue thrusts deep inside her as she rubs herself on my mouth. I wrap my arms around her thighs, pushing her down more forcefully.

"Oh god! Emma! Don't stop! Fuck me harder!" I thrust more forcefully with my tongue, angling my head so my nose hit her clit in every thrust. I curl my tongue, hitting her sweet spot, feeling her start to tighten.

"Emma! I'm coming! I'm coming!" And she does, gripping my hair tightly as she rides out her orgasm, juices streaming down my chin and neck, as I lick her clean.

Then she slides down until she's level with me, kissing me madly on the mouth, moaning at her own taste.

She breaks the kiss. "Mmm, Emma…I love it when you fuck me like that." She rubs her wet pussy against the material of my jeans, just where my hardness is trapped.

She bends down and whispers "I want to feel you inside me, Sheriff"

I smirk.

_As you wish_

**Regina's POV**

Without warning she turns us over, hovering on top of me. I see the wild look in her eyes and that turns me on beyond belief…

I put my hands on her abdomen, feeling the rippling of muscles there and moaning wantonly. She opens my legs and rests between them, rocking against my center and letting me feel her hardness.

I gasp in pleasure.

She sits up and starts to undo her pants, kicking them off, leaving her only in her boxers. I see the huge bulge there, struggling to get free. "Mmm, Sheriff…I see you have quite the problem," I say as I stroke her through her underwear.

She moans and bats my hand away, pushing down the boxers and freeing her pulsing member. She lies between my legs once more and slides into me in one thrust.

She drives into me hard and fast. I can see in her eyes the love and also the lust she has for me. She's fucking me wild and rough and I love it.

I widen my legs and wrap them around her as best as I can. The pace of her thrusts unrelenting, making me climb at alarming rate to the edge…

"Emma, I'm going to come hard…" She doubles her efforts and as she strokes my clit with her fingers, I scream loudly, my orgasm hitting me hard.

"EMMA! Oh god! I'm coming!" I feel her coming inside me, filling me hotly.

"Regina!" She thrusts a few more times, riding out her orgasm before she stops, pulling out of me afterwards.

She lies on her side and pulls me to her, kissing me lovingly on the mouth. "I love you."

I smile against her lips, biting the lower one. "I love you too."

With that we fall asleep peacefully, dreaming of each other.

_This is bliss._

**Emma's POV**

**Five months later**

Regina is six months pregnant now…

I have mixed feelings about that.

Don't get me wrong I'm excited to be a parent again, but Regina's mood swings are driving me mad. Even Lady Cora is slightly afraid of her daughter, imagine that. Worst of all though is that now when she's mad at me, she calls me…

"Daniel!" Yeah, that…

She sounds pissed. I make my way up the stairs towards our bedroom, where I see Regina standing with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, my love?" I'm such a suck up.

"What's that?" She points accusingly at a towel on the floor

"Umm…a towel?"

Bad answer. She narrows her eyes at me. "Yes, dear. But what is it doing on the floor?" This is bad.

"Uh, I kind of…left it there?"

That's when the damn breaks "And what?! You left it there so your maid, Regina, would pick it up for you?! I'm tired of you leaving your shit all over the fucking house, Daniel!" Damn she's pissed…

I'm so turned on right know. Angry Regina? Fucking hot! I walk over to her and kiss her passionately, shutting her up immediately. She kisses back enthusiastically.

That's the good thing about the mood swings, she can go from totally nuclear pissed to horny as hell. And on those rare occasions, a quick fuck is the right thing.

I push her on the bed, hiking her dress around her waist. I undo my jeans hurriedly, and before I know it, I'm buried deep inside her.

I pound into her deep and fast, at an almost demonic pace, and before long, we're coming together, shouting our names at the same time.

"Regina!" "Emma!" I kiss her once more, gently. She hugs me tightly to her before I pull out and lay on the bed with her, snuggling lovingly.

**Cora's POV**

"Daniel!"

Poor Emma, what has she done now to piss off my daughter? I see as she runs up the stairs, no doubt frightened by Regina.

I hear yelling for a few minutes, before moans start to fill the house. I roll my eyes at those two horn dogs.

Good thing Henry is not here today. The boy would be scarred for life.

Then things are quiet, and I'm assuming they fell asleep together.

But I've never seen my daughter so beautiful and radiant. Emma really makes her happy and the prospect of being mother makes her so excited, that she's smiling most of the time.

I just hope everything goes smoothly from here on. God knows how much they had to go through to get here, and I'm ashamed to say I took part in making them suffer.

But I'm determined to make up for that. I'll be there for them every step of the way and I hope one day, Regina smiles at me like she used to when she was little.

_I'm going to win my daughter back!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Snow White's POV**

This is ridiculous. I haven't talked to Emma in almost six months.

How could she pick Regina over her own family?! I admit that what I did was wrong, but I was doing what I thought best for her.

I'm contemplating all of this as I sip a cup of hot cocoa at Granny's. The bell rings, signaling a new costumer…

Her Majesty, Regina.

For a six months pregnant woman, she moves with the same grace and regal elegance of the uptight mayor that she is. But there's something different about and that's when I see it...

A gentle smile, directed at Ruby, as the young woman hands her a cup of I can only guess is tea.

But the smile is genuine; the gratitude obvious in her eyes. The Regina I know didn't even say please, much less smile in gratitude at _Ruby, _of all people.

No! It has to be a trick! She _is _The Evil Queen. Her heart is rotten inside her chest; she is just manipulating people in believing she loves my daughter and grandchildren.

I marched over to her, determined. When she sees me getting close, the smile vanishes from her face and a cold and hard stare is bestowed upon me.

"Snow, what an unpleasant surprise" She tells me with a sneer.

"Cut the crap, Regina! Where the hell is my daughter?" I have no patience for this woman.

"That's not of your business, but if you must know, she's at home with Henry and my mother, decorating the nursery. In case you didn't know dear, I'm pregnant with the Savior's child" She tells me arrogantly.

"Don't make me laugh, Regina! You really expect everyone to believe that my daughter managed to somehow make you pregnant? That is the stupidest thing ever" Really? They're both _women_.

"I don't care if you believe it or not, Snow! Why don't you just accept the truth?! Emma loves me and I love her; we're going to have a child and afterwards, we're going to get married. Deal with it and stop bothering us with your homophobic shit!" I have never heard Regina swear, and now that she did, I have to say I'm a little shocked.

With a last hard glare, she finishes her tea and leaves the diner walking away like the Queen she once was.

_Even pregnant, she's full of grace._

**Emma's POV**

Well, I have to say this room looks like the cutest place ever…

Hell, if the little one doesn't like it, I'll take it.

Henry and Cora left for a walk in the park a few minutes ago, so I'm the only one in the house. I miss Regina, I wonder when she's going to come back.

As if on cue, I hear the door opening and slamming shut downstairs. Uh oh, someone's not happy. I wonder what happened, I mean, she only went to the diner right?

I make my way down the stairs and I see Regina standing in front of the door, glaring at nothing in particular. I'm going to hurt whoever put her in this mood.

"Regina, baby, you're back!" I run towards her, encasing her in my arms and kissing her softly.

She kisses me back, and when we pull back, I can tell she's amused "Emma, I was only gone for an hour"

"Yes, an hour in which you weren't by my side" I tell her dramatically. She laughs "Oh my God! That was so cheesy".

I pout "Fine, be like that!" I cross my arms and look to the side, still pouting. She shakes her head and uncrosses my arms, wrapping them around her and kissing away my pout "You're such a drama queen, dear".

I grin. She just chuckles and kisses me again, this time passionately, her tongue tangling with mine. Sex these days is a little uncomfortable, so we've been having hot and heavy make-out sessions instead. I pull her over to the couch, sitting in it with her on my lap, and we continue to kiss like horny teenagers.

I squeeze her breasts delicately as I kiss her madly, knowing how sensitive she is. She moans loudly in my mouth, and starts to grind her ass in my crotch. I groan loudly, feeling myself getting impossibly hard. This continues for a few moments until I pull back "Regina, we need to stop, or else you're going to make me come right here".

"That wouldn't be a bad thing, would it?" She smirks at me as she continues to rock. I narrow my eyes at her and sneak one of my hands to her wet center, rubbing her clit through her underwear. She moans loudly and throws her head back in pleasure. She grinds her ass more forcefully against me and I increase the pressure of my fingers on her clit.

After a few minutes we're coming hard against each other, muffling our cries in a hot kiss. We move against each other longer to prolong our pleasure.

We finally stop "Holy fuck! That was great" I exclaim, kissing Regina's neck. She laughs "Yes it was, dear" She turns her head to peck me softly.

We relax against each other, and before we know it, we fall asleep on the couch.

_This is bliss…_

**Henry's POV**

When we get home, we see Emma and my mom asleep on the couch…snuggling.

I giggle at the sight.

Grandma looks at them, shaking her head. "Come on, Henry. Let's go make lunch" and she walks to the kitchen. I follow behind her.

"Grandma, how come Grandma Snow doesn't come to visit us?" I ask curiously. I watch as Grandma's body tenses before she sighs loudly.

She turns around to face me and kneels at my level "Listen Henry, Snow…doesn't approve of your mothers' relationship, that's why she and your mother don't talk with each other…because she chose you and your mother over her".

I frown. "Buy they love each other, what's wrong with that?" I'm so confused.

"You're a kind boy, Henry, and you can see the beauty of true love, but there are some people, who will judge that kind of love, just because it is a little different".

"Do you think she's ever going to accept them?" I don't know what the big deal is anyway…

Grandma shrugs "I sure hope so, dear".

_Me too…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Emma's POV**

The last few months have passed without a hitch until…

"Emma, I think my water just broke!"

That was three hours ago, and after waking Henry and Lady Cora, we ran out of the house like a bat out of hell, heading to the hospital as fast as we could…

And, well, let just say, someone's not happy. "HOLY FUCK! This hurts".

That would be my lovely fiancée, who is either about to give birth to our baby or murder me; I'm not sure…

"This is all your fault, Emma! I hate you for doing this to me!" Yeah, whoever said pregnancy was a beautiful thing should be rotting in hell.

I run to the side of the bed, taking Regina's hand "I know, baby. You just have to wait a little longer" I kiss her forehead, tasting the salt of the sweat there.

She grips my shirt at the front and pulls me close to her face "Get. The. Doctor" she said in a menacing tone. Holy shit! Regina can be scary sometimes.

I run out of the room and come back a few minutes later with Dr. Whale in tow ."Well, Madam Mayor, let's see how everything is down there".

The look she gave him could have peeled the paint from the wall. He just grinned. "Well it looks like you're ready so, on the next contraction, push!"

When the aforementioned contraction hits and Regina pushed for the first time, things got heated…

_I didn't know Regina knew so many dirty words…_

**Regina's POV**

Oh my God!

This fucking hurts! Like a hell of a lot…

Damn Emma and her damn functional baby making tool. This is her fault. I feel as if a watermelon is being pushed out of me…

I scream as I push once more "That's it, Regina! I see the head; just a couple of more pushes should do it!"

A couple? Is he fucking mad?! I look at Emma, feeling tired "Emma, I can't do this".

She brushes my hair out of my forehead "Yes, you can baby. Just a little more and we will have our beautiful baby with us". She kisses me quickly. "Now, push!" I do it immediately, feeling my insides being ripped out.

I glare at Emma. "We're never having sex again, Emma Swan!" I get a little satisfaction as I see the look of pure horror on Emma's face.

"Just one more and we're done, Regina" Asshole! But I do it nonetheless, and with all my strength, I push hard, letting out a huge pained scream.

And then I hear the most beautiful sound ever; my baby's first cry.

"Congratulations ladies, it's a girl" He asks Emma if she wants to cut the cord, and she eagerly complies. Then after cleaning and weighting the baby, they pass her to me, and when I see her for the first time, I know I have fallen in love a third time; Henry and Emma being the first two.

I pass my fingers delicately over her frowning forehead, her little button nose and her crying mouth. I laugh and cry at the same time, feeling like I'm about to burst with happiness.

I feel as Emma sits next to me on the bed. "She's perfect, just like her mother" I turn my head and kiss her sweetly on the lips, feeling grateful for this amazing gift.

I see as Emma passes her fingers over the little patch of brown hair at the top of the baby's head. She takes her little hand in her, watching in wonder as she wraps her little fingers around one of hers. That's when she opens her eyes…

Green, like Emma's. She's a perfect combination of the two of us, and I know she's going to be a heartbreaker when she gets older.

A nurse walks over to us and smiling, she asks "What's the little beauty's name?"

I share a look with Emma and then look down at my little girl. "Juliet…her name is Juliet Swan-Mills".

I see Emma smile in agreement, and looking down at her baby, she says "Hello, little Juliet, welcome to our crazy family".

_My life is absolutely perfect!_

**Cora's POV**

I'm a grandmother! I mean, I have Henry and he's an amazing little boy, but I have a granddaughter!

I walk towards Regina's room, Henry trailing along with me, holding my hand. He's so excited to meet his little sister.

When we enter, we see Regina and Emma sitting on the bed, smiling down at their baby girl. They look so happy together and to think that I almost destroyed that.

I walk over to them. "Hello, dears".

Regina smiles at me warmly. "Hello mother, meet your granddaughter, Juliet".

She's gorgeous! Not surprising though; both Emma and Regina are quite stunning. "Can I hold her?" She nods and I take her from her arms.

When I look down at her, I can see the perfect distribution of features. Regina's hair, cheeks and skin tone and Emma's eyes, chin and nose. I bet she will have quite a temper, considering those two.

"I want to hold her too, Grandma!" Someone's excited. I tell Henry to sit on the bed, in between his mothers, and pass him the baby.

The look of wonder and adoration on his face is endearing. He beams down at her. "Hi, I'm your big brother, Henry; we're going to have so much fun together"

As he rattles off a list of all the games they're going to play, I sit on the chair next to the bed and take Regina's hand. "I'm so proud of you, Regina. I'm so sorry I never told you this before and I promise you I'll be a better grandmother to Juliet than I was a mother to you. I love you so much, my beautiful daughter".

I see she's stunned and before I can react, she pulls me into a tight hug "Thanks, Mother. I love you too". Then she smiles at me brightly with a look of love I haven't seen in her eyes in a long time.

Emma smiles at me as well, and gives me a little nod of gratitude. I nod back with a shy smile, knowing that my daughter and grandchildren are safe and loved with her.

All the things that had happened until now; all the hate, the darkness, the anger and heartbreak, are forgotten as we celebrate this new light in our lives.

_Thank God for giving me a second chance…_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Regina's POV**

I hear a sharp cry come from the nursery…

The baby's awake.

"Emma, go get her please" I hear a groan come from beside me as Emma gets up from bed and heads to the nursery to retrieve Juliet…that girl can cry.

It has been a few days since I gave birth to our little princess, and to say it has been interesting would be a huge understatement.

I see as Emma comes back from the nursery with Juliet in her arms. She makes her way to bed and passes me the baby "What's the problem, dear…are you hungry?"

I unbutton my night shirt and guide the baby's mouth to my breast. She latches hungrily; sucking with vigor…I guess she gets that from Emma.

"Wow, that girl can suck! Go Juliet!" Emma encourages. I shoot her a look and she just grins at me. I shake my head at her antics as I feel Juliet fussing a little. Emma passes me the towel and I throw it over my shoulder, positioning Juliet over it to burp her.

Once done, I cradle her in my arms and I smile down at her. She's looking at me, with those big green eyes that are exactly like Emma's.

"I can't believe that I finally have her in my arms" I say softly. Emma leans over me and kisses my cheek lovingly "Me neither baby, you have made me so happy with this beautiful gift that is our daughter".

I turn my head and kiss her on the lips. "I'm the one that should be thankful, Emma; you broke not only the town curse, but my own too. You gave me what I thought impossible: a daughter, a relationship with my mother and a new chance at love".

"It's my pleasure, baby. Really". She kisses me once more time before leaning down and kissing Juliet's forehead.

We lay down on the bed, with Juliet in between us. As I fall asleep with two of the love of my lives next to me, I can help but think…

"_Daddy, how I wish you were here, with our family"._

**Snow White's POV**

So, my granddaughter has been born.

There is no doubt in my mind now that this is Emma's child. Those eyes and chin are unmistakable.

Henry brought a picture to school today, showing off her little sister. When he showed it to me, I almost cried. She's so beautiful and I hate to say it, like both her mothers.

I want to meet this amazing little girl, but there is no way Emma and Regina are letting me near either of them.

My heart breaks at the thought that my granddaughter will never know about me, and if she does know, she will think I'm a homophobic witch that hates her family.

I know now, that if I want to be a part of her life, I have to make amends with Emma…and Regina too. But is going to be difficult. The ironic thing is that it will easier to win Regina over…

Emma on the other hand, will be almost impossible. After everything I've said and done to her, she won't want me close to her family. I close my eyes sometimes, and I can see her angry but hurt expression when she found out about my plan with the forgetting potion.

How could I be so stupid?

Even _Cora _came to her senses and made amends with her daughter. She has been blissfully happy living with them and spending time with both her grandchildren.

I sigh.

This is going to be difficult and I'm going to experience a lot of heartbreak at first, Emma's going to have a few choice words for me, I'm sure. But I have to try; I have to get back my family and be conscious that Regina and Cora are part of it now.

Who would have thought that I would try to befriend the White Knight, the Evil Queen and her mother?

_What a weird family we're going to be, but deep down I know I wouldn't have it any other way._

**Emma's POV**

I make my way over to Granny's, walking along the sidewalk with Juliet in my arms.

I grin. I am so showing my daughter off.

People stop me on the street to admire my little princess, cooing and telling me how cute she is. When I get to Granny's, Ruby practically jumps over the counter in her haste to get to me. She takes Juliet from my arms and bounces her up and down, making her giggle a little.

I smile at her antics and take her back as Ruby asks me what I am doing here.

Well, that's an interesting story. _Her majesty _decided that she was too tired to cook today, so she asked (ordered) me to go the diner and get lunch.

Ruby laughs at this as she makes her way to the kitchen to place my order. I sit on a table to wait for the food, Juliet standing on my legs. I smile widely at her, blowing raspberries on her cheek, making her laugh loudly; the sound warming my heart.

I'm so engrossed in my daughter that I don't see the woman making her way towards our table, until I feel a presence behind me…

My mother.

"Emma" she whispers. I harden my features, showing her that I will not take her abuse this time.

"Mother" I say coldly. I see as a hurt expression forms on her face, and I feel bad about it, but I can't let her badmouth and try to break my family.

"I'm not here to fight, Emma. I just wanted to see my granddaughter" she says with a sad smile, looking at Juliet. I see as the baby looks at her curiously, a confused expression on her little face.

"Can I hold her for a minute?" She asks shyly. I'm tempted to say no, but I relent and pass her the baby. She holds her gently in her arms, smiling down at her "She's beautiful, Emma. What's her name?"

"Juliet…Juliet Swan-Mills" I tell her proudly. She nods at me "Juliet…what a pretty name, so fitting" .She kisses her cheek and passes back to me "She's perfect Emma; you and Regina are very lucky". She makes as if to kiss my forehead but retracts at the last minute, and just pats my shoulder.

Before she exits I call her ."Mom!" She turns around and I look at her seriously. "It won't be easy, you know. You have a lot to make up for". She stays, there stunned, before nodding with a small smile and exits the dinner.

I look at little Juliet. "What do you know? Maybe your Grandma Cora will have to share the title after all" I say, smiling at her.

_Please God; let us have our happy ending now…_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: This chapter has a small part that is from Juliet's POV. Obviously there is not dialogue, just funny thoughts as the baby observes her unique family.**

**Chapter 24**

**Regina's POV**

I wake up slowly, stretching contentedly on the bed, before standing up and going to the bathroom to take a warm shower. After I'm finished, I put on a pair of yoga pants and one of Emma's tank tops.

I get out of the room and walk towards the nursery to retrieve Juliet. When I enter, I notice the crib is empty. I frown and walk out, running down the stairs and walking to the living room, where I find Emma and Juliet laying down in a blanket on the floor.

"Emma, what are you doing, dear?" I ask amused as Emma supports herself in her hands and knees, her head leaning down to blow raspberries against Juliet's stomach, the baby giggling delighted at the attention.

"Oh, hi, baby! I was just playing with little princess here". When Juliet notices me in the room, she extends her little arms for me to pick her up, and I comply readily. I'm such a sucker for green eyes after all.

"Hello, baby. Are you hungry" She just puts her fist in her mouth, coating it in drool. I shake my head in amusement as I walk to the kitchen to give her a bottle, placing her in her high chair and giving her a stuffed rabbit. As I'm preparing the bottle, I beam brightly when I hear Juliet babbling away with her inanimate friend.

I feel a pair of arms hugging me from behind. "What do you think she's saying?" Emma asks, smiling against my neck. "I don't know dear, probably something along the lines of 'why are you so fluffy' or something like that".

Emma snorts in laughter at that. "Yeah right, she's probably scheming something. She is after all, your child".

I smile proudly.

_She's going to be a handful when she grows._

**Emma's POV**

After giving her highness her bottle, we adjourn to the living room once again, Regina and I snuggling on the couch, with Juliet in Regina's lap.

I have one arm around Regina and the other caressing Juliet's face as she takes her bottle hungrily. "She's so beautiful, Regina; she's going to be a sight for sore eyes when she grows up". Regina turns her head and kisses my cheek. "Before you know it, you'll be threatening boys or girls who want to ask her out" she teases me.

I scowl at the thought of some perverted boy or girl putting their hands on my little girl. She won't be allowed to date until she's 20, at the very least.

"He or she will be pretty gutsy though, asking out the daughter of the mayor and the sheriff, not the mention the overprotective older brother and the nagging and magical grandparents. In fact, anyone crazy enough to marry into this family should be given a prize". I grin at Regina, pecking her on the mouth several times.

After a few moments of silence, I speak again. "You know, I was thinking and..."

"Oh no, you didn't hurt yourself doing that, right?" Regina says to me smirking. I mock glare at her. "Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could leave the children with your mother tonight and we can go get a room at the bed and breakfast and have some alone time" I bite my lip nervously, not knowing how Regina is going to react to leaving the kids for a night.

She smiles at me seductively. "Why, Sheriff, are you propositioning me?" I just smile "I would love to go, my love, these past few days have been a little stressful" She kisses me gently then.

"Thanks, babe" I kiss her one more time before making my way to our bedroom to pack, smirking to myself.

_Tonight, the whole town will hear Regina's screams of delight._

**Regina's POV**

After spending the day with Emma and both our children, we prepare ourselves to leave. We leave a list of instructions to my mother, who is all too eager to comply and spoil the kids.

After clearing everything and saying goodbye to my mother and children, Emma drives us to the bed and breakfast, an aura of anticipation surrounding us.

Once we get there, we get out of the car and enter the establishment. We walk to the counter where Granny is checking something. When she sees us nearing she smiles warmly. "Hello Sheriff, Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?"

Emma smiles her charming smile. "Hello Granny, we would like a room for the night". Granny look at both of us before smiling knowingly at us, making me blush a little.

"Here you go dears, enjoy your night" I blush even more, nodding at her before we climb the stairs to the second floor.

We find our room quickly and get in with the key. I close the door behind me and when I turn around, Emma is looking at me with a hungry expression on her face. She walks over me and picks me up, carrying me to the bed as she kisses me hard.

She lays me down and gets on top, her lips hot on my neck and jaw as her devious hands undo my shirt. Once that is out of the way, she takes off my pants, leaving me only in underwear and when I see down, I can see her hardness straining against her jeans.

I moan loudly…

_This is going to be so good…_

**Emma's POV**

I take off my shirt over my head and stand up from the bed to take off my jeans, leaving me in my bra and boxers.

I open her legs wide and lay between them, rocking myself against her hot and wet center. Her moans make me even harder that I am already.

"Oh God, Emma, don't tease me please" she begs me. I take pity and take off her panties before taking off my boxers, leaving us both bare.

"Today I'm going to try something new" I tell her "If it becomes too much, just say so, ok?" She nods, wide eyed and curious.

I take hold of her ankles and spread her as wide as she'll go, keeping her there. I thrust once and slide myself deep inside her, groaning at the feeling. "Oh God!" She cries out, and I look down at her. "Just Emma is fine, baby". And with that, I start to thrust, slowly at first.

As I feel her adjusting to my pace, I change it, going faster and faster until I'm thrusting frantically in and out of her. I feel her trying to close her legs a little but I don't let her, her shouts of pleasure encouraging me.

She put her hands on my stomach and weakly tries to push me away, trying to lessen the sensations, but I shake my head and continue, fucking harder and faster until it happens…

She comes hard, screaming my name loudly as she squirts all over my cock and stomach. We are both wide eyed and stunned; this has never happened. We look at each other and then we're laughing…

Honest to God, laughing.

I look down at her. "That was amazing, baby…" She just blushes cutely and I grin. "So...I wanna try something. Can I?"

She looks at me suspiciously and nods. I press my thumb to her sensitive clit and pull out of her fast, making sure to scratch my whole length against her g-spot and she gasps loudly as another gush of liquid of squirted at my stomach.

"Emma!" She shouts in surprise and pleasure, glaring at me afterwards. I just grin at her charmingly.

"Aww don't be like that" I lean down and kiss her deeply, feeling her legs wrapping around my waist and suddenly find myself flipped, looking up at her evil smile…

I gulp and then she slides down on me and start to move once again, for the second of many times that night…

_I'm going to die of pleasure, I'm sure of it._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Warning: Oral sex on a male appendage; don't like, don't read.**

**Regina's POV**

After a night of making love with Emma in every imaginable position, I wake up relaxed and content. I breathe deeply before I turn my head and look at Emma, who is sleeping like a log.

I take my time to admire the body of my handsome fiancée, starting at the golden hair, down closed green eyes, cute little nose and pink lips. I go lower and admire perky breasts and a taut stomach, followed by strong and toned legs and arms. Finally my gaze zeroes on the protruding bulge forming between her legs.

I smirk.

Quietly I move on the bed, straddling her legs without putting weight on her. Cautiously I pull the sheet down, exposing her big and hard member; licking my lips, I say "Emma, wake up!" Emma awakes with a start and looks at me curiously, but before she can speak, I lean down and give her a lick from base to tip, then take her in my mouth, sucking hard.

"Fuck!" She exclaims, wide eyed and mouth hanging open in pleasure. I wink at her and continue my work, licking her whole length and humming. Then I start to bob my head up and down repeatedly, and in one particular move, I scrape my teeth a little on my way up.

Emma moans loudly and her hands tangle in my hair, mine on her legs. I can feel her legs tensing in anticipation, so to finish her off, I wrap my lips around the head of her hard member and suck hard on it, swirling my tongue as my hand strokes her fast from the base to the spot below my lips…

She comes…hard.

I swallow everything, moaning at the taste, and then proceed to lick her clean before I crawl up her body and kiss her lips, letting her taste herself. When we break she looks at me "That was fucking awesome, baby!" She laughs, "But you didn't have to do it, you know" she says. I just peck her softly "I wanted to, Emma" I reassure, snuggling against her side.

**Emma's POV**

Seriously, I wasn't expecting her to do that. It was nice though.

_Oh that wicked mouth…._

I look down at her. "Baby, we have to go back to the house. Who knows what we will find there" I joke, kissing her forehead. She groans at my words and I just laugh. "Although…we can have one last romp…for the road" I husk in her ear.

She looks at me lustfully, crashing her mouth on mine to kiss me hard, and I respond with the same fervor. I pull back after a moment "Straddle me, back to front" I command, and she smirks, complying instantly. I spread her legs, careful not to hurt her, and slide inside her in one move.

She's so tight and wet; obviously giving me that amazing orgasm left her wanting. "Oh, baby…your pussy is so warm" I husk in her ear, knowing how much she loves dirty talk. She groans, wrapping an arm around my neck, the other guiding my hand to one of her breasts. I comply, pinching her hard nipples with one hand, as the other goes down to her clit, rubbing it furiously as I thrust mercilessly in and out of her. "Oh God, Emma…don't stop! Right there baby!" She shouts, not at all fazed that probably the whole diner can hear us.

After a few moments, I feel her walls starting to close around me, making me go harder against the sudden pressure "Come for me, beautiful" I whisper in her ear, and she does, coming hard with a scream of my name.

"Fuck!" I shout back, the grip of her walls on me making me come deep inside her, slowing my tempo to ride out our climaxes, and eventually stopping. "Oh God…" I murmur, pressing my forehead against her shoulders.

**Regina's POV**

I lie there in her arms for a few minutes before regretfully getting off her "We need to go, baby. Come on, let's take a shower" I encourage, taking her hand and dragging her to the bathroom.

After our shower, in which we fooled around a little, we finally get changed and collect our things, leaving the room. We pay Granny for the stay then we go to our car to drive home.

I turn to look at Emma "Baby, we should start talking about the details of the wedding" I suggest, seeing a smile form on her face. "I agree. I don't know about you, but I don't want something extravagant. Is that okay?" She asks me hesitantly and I smile "It's perfect baby, I don't care what we do, as long as you say I do at the end" I say, taking the hand not on the wheel and kissing it.

She grins. "Don't worry about it; I know exactly what to say. Anyway, I was thinking to use a white suit with a silver vest, what do you think?" I think about it, biting my lip at the image "You'll look handsome, in it. I approve" I say, smirking.

She smirks back "I'm glad you do. Umm…Henry could give you away, and now that your mother is here, she can go with you to buy the dress" she says, looking at me briefly. I smile "I'm glad she's trying to change for me, It's nice to have her back" I say, thankful. Even though she caused me so much pain in the past, she's still my mother and I love her.

"We could have the reception at the ball room in city hall, since you know…I'm the Mayor and all" I suggest and Emma nods. We finally get home and get out of the car, walking hand in hand to the door. I open the door with my key and when I enter…utter chaos.

**Cora's POV**

Oh my, I don't think Regina will be happy about this new development.

_Juliet, you definitely are your mother's daughter…_

This morning, when the baby woke up, I picked her up from her crib and fed her, and all was good. It wasn't until after I gave her a bath that she looked around, realizing for the first time that her mothers weren't here.

That child has a temper on her, and I feel bad for Emma and my daughter when this girl grows into a teenager. After crying loudly for almost an hour, she started to get mad, and to my utter surprise, her temper isn't the only thing she got from Regina.

Before I knew it, things were flying everywhere, and when Henry went to see what happened, she turned him into a puppy!

Speaking of which, I look down and pick up my cute little puppy grandson. I hear the front door being opened, and I rush downstairs, relief flooding me at the sight of Emma and Regina "Girls, thank God you're here. Regina, I love you dear, but your child is the devil!"

"Mother, what happened here?! And why are you carrying a puppy?!" She asks, alarmed. I sigh "Turns out, your daughter has magic, darling".

They both look at me like I've grown seven heads "When she realized you two weren't here, she started to cry and then she started to make things fly around and look!" I say, gesturing to the puppy "She turned Henry into a dog!" I say with a worried look on my face.

"Sweet Jesus!" She exclaims, taking the puppy and putting him on the ground. I watch as she uses her own magic to change him back "Mom!" Henry yells, going over to her and hugging her.

_Why didn't I think of that myself?_

Emma looks at me "Cora, where's Juliet?" She asks, and I point to the kitchen "In her high chair" I say. I sigh; if they want me to babysit ever again, I'm charging them.

**Emma's POV**

I run to the kitchen, making eye contact with the baby "Juliet! Mama's here" I say, picking her up. I watch in awe as her once angry face, morphs into a huge beautiful beam.

Immediately, all the mess in the kitchen and living room is cleaned up as if nothing ever happened. I look down at the smiling baby and smile back "Thanks".

I walk back into the foyer and look at Regina "So…we have a magic baby?" I ask rhetorically. Regina looks at Juliet, smiles back at her and then looks at me "Yes, dear. We do" she responds. I nod, sighing as a single thought runs through my head.

_Well, fuck! This is going to be interesting…_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Since this story doesn't follow the plot of the show, we'll pretend as if all the new characters in season two were brought to Storybrooke by the curse.**

**Chapter 26**

**Normal POV**

It has been a month since the day they found out about baby Juliet's magic, and things have calmed slightly since then. Of course, there had been some incidents.

Like the time Emma wanted to give her a bath and the baby refused, forming a ball of water from the bathtub and promptly dropping it on Emma, making both Juliet AND Regina laugh loudly.

Or what they like to call, the 'Charming incident'. Of course, Snow had been trying to make amends with the Swan Mills family, and even though some of them were more reluctant than others, they had started to slowly warm up to Snow, who had been often apologizing for everything she did and said, staying for family dinners, even going as far as to offer help with the wedding if needed.

It was a slow but sure process, and as predicted, filled with pain, since sometimes either Emma or Regina let their mouths run with resentment, but luckily for Snow those times were less frequent these days.

James Charming, on the other hand, was another story. He didn't share Snow's wish to gain their family back; the stubborn man refused to believe that Cora and Regina had changed for the better.

So, in his foolish belief that he needed to save his daughter and grandchildren, he went looking for them, and found them all in a family picnic.

"Emma!" He called, making the blonde look at him curiously "This is nonsense; do you realize how ridiculous you all look, playing happy family with these witches?!" He said, pointing to Regina and Cora, who promptly gave him matching laser glares. "It's time you go back to your real family, to find a nice man to take care of you and your children, and stop with this…this…abomination!"

Juliet was quite happy picking at the grass, when she noticed the heavy silence hanging in the air. She looked up and saw Emma with tears in her eyes, and then she spotted James.

Now, you have to understand, this child is both Emma AND Regina, so she has a temper on her. Suddenly, a loud cry from Juliet sounder in the air, gaining everyone's attention in the park.

James stood there, stunned for a moment, before he was suspended in the air "Stop it! Regina, stop this now!" he screamed in indignation.

Regina smirked at him "It's not me, James" "Me neither" Cora added with a smirk of her own. James, stunned, zeroed in on Juliet, whose wet and angry eyes were focused on him.

He was unceremoniously dropped to the ground with a heavy 'thump', and when he looked up, he was looking directly at a huge lion right in front of him.

He gulped in fear, but luckily for him, before the lion pounced, a new voice sounded. "James! What on earth are you doing?!" Snow screeched.

When Juliet heard her other grandma's voice, she calmed down considerably, and the once scary lion was turned back to his original canine form. "Stand up; we're going home!" She ordered with a glare; the defeated man obeying with a shaky sigh.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Please, carry on while I have a chat with my idiotic husband" Snow said with a smile, glaring at James who was about to protest. She took his hand and dragged him away, lecturing him the whole way.

That's in the past, though. Since that day, like his wife, James had been trying to get close to his family, having accepted that there was nothing he could do to pull them apart. He was pleasantly surprised though, that besides a few glares from the magical members of the family, spending time with them as a family wasn't bad at all.

On this particular day, James, Snow, and Cora were taking their grandchildren to the park, leaving our two ladies alone to do as they pleased…..and boy they did.

"Emma! Oh fuck, don't stop!" Regina screamed, legs and arms wrapped around Emma's body as the blonde thrust inside her with all her might. "Fuck, Regina! You're so tight!" groaned Emma, eyes closed in bliss.

Regina took Emma by the hair and guided the blonde's mouth to her breasts, Emma eagerly starting to suck on her hardened nipples with vigor.

Regina's nails were leaving angry red marks on Emma's white creamy back, the blonde hissing at the dual sensation of pleasure and pain.

The blonde left Regina's nipple go with a wet 'pop', kissing a trail up her collarbone till she got to her neck, where she placed nips and kisses on the brunette's skin, leaving several marks there.

Both were covered by a thin veil of sweat, their bodies pressed together as they moved in tandem. "Emma, I'm coming!" Regina screamed, feeling the delicious waves of pleasure coursing through her like a tidal wave, back arching off the bed in ecstasy.

"Fuck!" Emma shouted against her fiancée's neck, the pressure of Regina's walls on her throwing her over the edge as well, thrusting slower to prolong both their pleasure, until they collapsed against each other, panting hard.

"Oh fuck, Emma. You only get better each time" Regina said with a sated smile, running her fingers through Emma's sweaty hair.

"Mm, you make crazier each day, baby" Emma replied, tucking her face on the crook of the brunette's neck with a sigh.

They stayed like that for a moment, just basking in the afterglow and each other's presence. After a moment, Emma lifted her head and kissed Regina sweetly, smiling against her lips "I love you".

"I love you too" the brunette responded without hesitation, kissing back her fiancée. She pulled back reluctantly "We need a shower, baby" She said to Emma, who promptly pouted. "I'll make it worth your while" she added with a purr.

Regina laughed as Emma got off her and practically carried her to the en suite. Once there, they got under the shower spray, sharing kisses and loving caresses, washing each other's bodies.

They took longer than normal, but finally emerged, wrapped in fluffy towels. They went to the bedroom to get changed, Emma in jeans and tank top as usual and Regina in trousers and a button up silk shirt.

Freshly showered and changed they went down to the kitchen to make lunch. Well, Regina made lunch; Emma just sat there staring at her ass the whole time. She bit her lip and tried to think of something to distract herself.

"Oh, I just remember, I talked to Granny and Ruby about the wedding banquet, and they agreed to do it. They just asked for a list of the guests to know how many tables and chairs we are going to need" Emma said with a grin.

Regina turned around and smiled "That's great, baby. One less thing to worry about. I don't think we will have that many guests though" she mused to herself. "I mean, who you are inviting?" She asked curiously…

Emma bit her lip in thought. "Well, my parents, obviously. Ruby and Granny, mother superior, August and Marco, Mulan, Aurora, Philip and Archie" She said, trying to think of someone she might have forgotten "What about you?" She asked the brunette.

"My mother, Kathryn and Frederick, Sidney, Belle now that she isn't with Gold anymore, Whale, the dwarfs, Maleficent, Ursula and Hook. I think Henry invited Grace, Jefferson, Ava, Nicholas and Michael" She responded, before smiling at Emma "We could leave the guest list at 35 in case we're forgetting anyone".

"That's a good idea, baby. Now we only have to go get ourselves measured for the suit and dress and we're good to go" Emma said excitedly, walking over to Regina to embrace her lovingly. "Just a few months and you will be mine forever" she said softly.

Regina reached behind her to turn off the stove and circled Emma's neck. "I'm already yours forever, my love" she responded with a loving smile.

"Forever and always?" Emma whispered, lips inches away from Regina's.

"Forever and always" the brunette confirmed, sealing their words with a loving, passionate kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Normal POV**

Life in the Swan Mills household was good; as good as it can get with only a week until the wedding. Baby Juliet was now six months old and as cute and devious as ever.

Regina and Emma had been exhausted the last few months, with the baby, their jobs and the wedding plans. Thankfully, it was over and they could finally breathe. In just a week, they would be wife and wife.

Regina had been pensive lately though, only Emma had noticed, but figured it was the wedding stress. She couldn't be further from the truth however.

On this particular day, Emma and the children were playing in the backyard, giving the chance to Regina to sleep in for a change. She was ecstatic to be getting married to the love of her life, but with it came the knowledge that two very special people from her past wouldn't be present.

With a sigh, she got up and went to take a soothing warm shower, before getting dressed for the day and going to the kitchen, where she found Cora having breakfast. The older witch noticed the anguish on Regina's face, making her frown in worry "Dear, what's wrong?" She asked.

Regina seated herself next to her mother and sighed. "I miss them" She said simply, knowing her mother would understand. And indeed she did, Cora knew perfectly well what her daughter was talking about "Me too" she admitted "another thing I regret, dear. It was my fault they're not here" Cora said, angry with herself for all the pain she caused in the past.

Regina patted her mother's hand. "It's not your fault, mother. Don't worry about it. I just wish they were here; if only I knew where they are…" she trails off, smiling sadly at her mother.

You see, Regina's family had a secret, something not even Emma knew. Little did they know that on that fateful day, everyone would find out.

It was a few hours later, after lunch had been had and the children were napping. Cora was off hanging out with Snow and Charming, giving Regina and Emma some time alone. They were cuddling on the couch, making out like teenagers.

Things were getting heated quickly, and just as Emma was about to sneak a hand up Regina's skirt the doorbell rang. She groaned, annoyed at being interrupted "Wait here, babe" she winked, standing up and going to the door.

She stomped her way to it and opened it forcefully "Yes, how may I…." She trailed off, her eyes widening when she saw who was on the other side of the door. 'Oh my god….this can't be possible' she thought, eyes glued to the unexpected visitors.

When a few minutes had passed in silence and Emma hadn't come back, Regina went to investigate. "Baby, who was at the door?" She asked, walking to stand next to Emma. When she realized who it was, her eyes widened, and slowly, a bright radiant smile formed on her face. Emma had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed, throwing herself forward to hug them tightly, happy tears streaming down her face. "I can't believe it" She said in awe.

They were not other than Katrina and Evelyn, better known as Trina and Eva….Regina's sisters. They were exactly identical to Regina, except maybe for the lip scar thing; but other than that, they were carbon copies of each other.

They both grinned at their long lost sister "Reggie!" They said in unison, hugging Regina back "We finally found you!" Eva said, wiping Regina's eyes "Yeah, it took us forever to do it" Trina added.

Emma was still shocked, unable to believe this "And who's this handsome blonde?" Eva asked; both she and her sister looking at the blonde with interest. Regina beamed "Trina, Eva, this is Emma Swan, my fiancée". Finally Emma snapped out of it and offered her hand to her visitors. "Nice to meet you both" she said.

"Aww, she's so cute, Reggie" Trina said. Regina chuckled "Come on in, we have so much to talk about" She said, ushering them inside. Once everyone was seated in the living room, Regina spoke. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years" Regina said, still overwhelmed.

Trina and Eva shared a look and nodded to each other. Eva cleared her throat "We just couldn't take it, Reggie. Watching what mother was doing to you, we knew that once you were off to 'fulfill your role as Queen' as she always said, we would be even more miserable. So one night we decided to run away as far as possible" She said, smiling sadly at Regina.

"We kept tabs on you, though. Using our combined magic, we were able to see how you were doing. We were so happy when you found Daniel, Reggie. He was such a good boy" Trina added.

"When we found out you were set to marry the king, we wanted to go to you, but mother was there and she would be pissed at us, so we didn't. We're sorry for being such cowards, but you better than anyone know how she was". They all shared a somber look. Cora may have been good now, but back in the day, she was relentless and cruel.

"Then we got wind that you were going to enact a dark curse, and we were scared. We were able to find some magic beans, so we used them to come to this world, figuring we would find you once we were here. We didn't know it'd take this much time, but it was just a few months ago that Storybrooke became visible to the rest of the world. I guess the curse kept it hidden".

Regina absorbed all of this. If only she had thought of finding her sisters before the curse, they may have been together all this time. She frowned after a moment "How come you two haven't aged?" She asked.

Trina and Eva grinned "We used our combined magic to put a spell on ourselves, and pause the aging process. Since that was in the Enchanted Forest, it didn't matter that there wasn't any magic in this world. Every few years we changed cities, so people wouldn't get suspicious of us. Now that we're here, we can take off the spell".

"Wow" Emma said, impressed "That's so cool" she said in awe. They both raised an eyebrow. "But enough of the past, how did you two meet?" they asked.

Regina smirked. "The short version? Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Charming, set to break my curse on her 28th birthday. She was sent here as a baby minutes before the curse was enacted. As fate would have it, Emma had a son in this world but since she was unable to care for him she gave him up for adoption, and surprise, I adopted him. Henry went and found her when he was ten, and after many fruitless attempts to get rid of her, I realized I was falling for her. We started dating and the morning she asked me to marry her, the curse broke" She said, enjoying Eva and Trina's gaping mouths.

Emma chuckled and was about to speak when they heard the baby cry. She excused herself and went upstairs, coming back minutes later with Juliet. "Ladies, meet our daughter, Juliet" Emma said. Regina's sisters eyes went wide and they turned to Regina. "Oh right, Emma is Daniel's reincarnation and got me pregnant" she added with a grin.

"Oh my God, she's so cute!" Trina said, smiling when Emma passed her the baby "Hello cutie, I'm your aunt Trina and this is your aunt Eva" She said in a baby voice. They were both fawning over the baby when the front door was opened.

The intruder entered the living room, not noticing the visitor "Hello dears, enjoying your alone time?" Cora said with a grin. The room went silent and then…

"Mother?" Two voices asked, anger, sadness and a bit of chill lacing the word.

Cora's eyes went wide and only one thing passed through her head '_Oh shit…'._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"_Mother?" Two voices asked, anger, sadness and a bit of chill lacing the word._

_Cora's eyes went wide and only one thing passed through her head 'Oh shit…'._

**Normal POV**

With a deep breath, Cora turned around and faced her long lost daughters, who had been lucky enough to escape her in their youth.

"Eva, Trina. When did you get here?" She asked, stalling a little bit while she thought of how to apologize…again. It never got any easier.

Eva stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at her mother "Like half an hour ago. What are you doing here, mother? Still harassing innocent people?" She asked coldly. Eva, being the oldest of the three, always felt it was her job to protect Regina and Trina. The guilt she felt when she abandoned Regina consumed her every day.

Cora sighed and sat on the arm of the couch where Regina, Emma and baby Juliet were seated. In this case, honesty seemed like the best option "A little before Regina cast her curse back in the Enchanted Forest, I froze a small area so the curse wouldn't affect it. When Emma broke the curse, the spell broke and time started to run again, so I knew it was time for me to come here to look for Regina. I used a magic bean I had stolen and found her, already engaged with Emma and pregnant with Juliet".

She paused, gathering her thoughts and sorting through the emotions of the last months "At first, I wasn't pleased with it; as you know, love is weakness. Or so I thought. Snow wasn't happy either, so she and I decided to make a forgetting potion that would break them up without them even knowing. But when I saw how Regina glowed every time she talked about Emma, and how happy she seemed with the life she had here, I realized that power didn't make her happy. Even as the Evil Queen and having casted the curse, all she wanted was someone to love her unconditionally".

Cora turned to look at Regina and smiled, getting one in return "Lucky for me, I came to my senses before she drank the potion and we were able to get to Emma in time. Since then, I've lived with them, helping them with Juliet and when Emma's parents were being dicks…no offense" She said sheepishly.

Emma snorted "None taken, they were being dicks" She agreed, shrugging when Regina shot her _the_ look.

Cora sighed before turning to Eva again "It was then, when all my regrets started making themselves known, including not being a good mother to you three. I know I can't make up for everything I did to you and your sisters, even If I wasn't as demanding with you two as with Regina, I know I hurt you deeply and for that, I'm deeply sorry. Do you think that maybe you could give me a second chance?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Eva and Trina shared a look, a myriad of emotions in their eyes: anger, hurt, resentment, but under all that, a smidge of hope. Trina stood up with baby Juliet in her arms and stood next to Eva, making eye contact with the woman they both hated and loved at the same time. "You have once chance, mother. For all our sakes, you better not fuck it up" She said, always the most daring.

Cora smiled and nodded furiously. She took a step forward and bit her lip, hesitantly wrapping her arms around Eva "I'm sorry, my love. I'm…proud of you" She whispered in her ear, making tears appear in Eva's eyes. She repeated the process with Trina, who even gave her a small smile.

Maybe she could have her whole family back, being the mother and grandmother they all deserved and desired.

Even Emma was suspiciously sniffing "Okay, enough of this gloomy moment. We're all here and we're all good. We're going be okay" she said confidently, turning to Regina and pecking her softly.

After everyone had composed themselves, they started talking about the wedding, taking the chance to catch up with each other.

Every few minutes, Cora would look down to her phone and smile. Apparently, texting was the eighth wonder of the world.

On more than one occasion, she could be seen giggling like a school girl to herself. Regina smirked. "Mother, who are you texting with?" She asked. Cora's eyes widened and tried to play it off. "Oh you know, people" she said vaguely.

Even Trina and Eva seemed intrigued. The triplets shared a slightly evil smile. One way or the other, they would find out who had their mother acting like a teenager with a crush.

"Well, I'll leave you girls to it. I promised Henry I would take him to Granny's for some Ice cream so…ta ta!" she said, running off to escape the curious gazes aimed her way.

Juliet looked around the room and pointed to the spot where Cora used to be. "Ga!" she said, bouncing on Trina's lap with the enthusiasm only babies seemed to possess. The adults in the room laughed, melting at the little girl's antics.

Emma stood up and gently took Juliet in her arms. "Time for your bottle, little one. Come on" She said, carrying Juliet to the kitchen as the baby babbled away.

Regina sighed happily and turned to her sisters. "You're staying here" She said with no room for argument "This house has enough rooms for everyone. You might want to be far away from my room though…" She warned with a slight blush.

Eva and Trina smirked. "She's that good, uh?" asked Trina with a wink "Is she well endowed?" Eva added shamelessly. Regina turned bright red but nodded, biting her lip "She's the best I've ever had…" she said, a shiver running down her spine at the thought of her savior's warmth.

Eva and Trina shared another evil grin "Now that reminds me, guess who's in charge of your bachelorette party?" Trina asked, wrapping an arm around Eva. Regina narrowed her eyes at them. "Don't do anything extreme, I wouldn't want to get arrested days before my wedding" She warned, shaking a finger at them.

They both nodded innocently. "Don't worry Reggie, just some music, games, strippers…you know, the usual. Does Storybrooke even have strippers?" Eva asked with a frown, before shrugging "Meh, if not, we can always use Trina" she said.

"Fuck you!" Trina responded, huffing at her sister's smirking face.

Regina shook her head, smiling. Her family was crazy. But as she watched Emma going back to the living room with Juliet in her arms, and then her two bickering sisters, she realized than she wouldn't have it any other way.

_God help us all…._


End file.
